Headlock
by silverfire113
Summary: The Sequel to "Because of You" Five years have passed since the events at the Smash mansion and all the rules have changed. A new evil threatens to shatter Marth and Samus' relationship as they and some of the other smashers try to fight back. Complete.
1. The New Rules and Old Faces

**Note: It is recommended that you read Because of You before you read this story because it will make a lot more sense though you might still be able to understand it**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Five years after the events at the Smash Mansion everyone there has gone there separate ways.

Samus continued her bounty hunter career and traveled from place to place, remembering that someday she would meet the person she still loved and always would some day in the near or far future.

Marth, Roy, and Ellis returned to Aritia where everything was righted and the two siblings were returned to the throne. After four years Ellis and Roy had one child, Sar. Marth became distant and forced upon himself the duty of running the whole country by himself with the excuse of Ellis being to busy with the baby.

Zelda and Link made their way back to Hyrule where they were married and ruled the country together after Zelda's father passed away.

Ike wandered his world, doing jobs when he grew bored and waiting patiently for his rematch against who he claimed to be a better fighter then Exen. Truth be told he would not sway from his opinion that if Marth could defeat Exen (minus a _few_ scratches) then he was a true champ. So he waited.

Kin vanished from the face of the earth after Exen disappeared and hadn't been heard from ever since. Most thought he died but the ones who really knew him knew that he was still out there somewhere, waiting to destroy them.

* * *

Marth scribbled down something on a sheet of paper, brow furrowed in concentration. His keen navy eyes flickered up to a window where sunlight shone cheerfully through as if trying to get him to play outside and enjoy the warm weather like a child. A child he couldn't be. A child he never was. He sighed, putting his elbow onto his desk and his chin on his hand.

Paperwork had its twisted ways of chaining you to a cursed wooden desk.

He winced when Roy burst in, ruining his blissful silence. The redhead had his characteristic smile on and a basket could be seen in his arms, full of papers and letters.

"Hey bud! How's it going with all the boring paperwork?" Roy asked loudly as he set the basket down with a loud _thunk_.

"Don't tell me that's more…"

"Nope; fan mail again. Seriously, all those people in Nintendo City loved the Smash Tournament and you're whole "I got possessed by an evil lord named Exen who almost killed me". I don't know why you were so popular…"

Marth paled a bit.

"You're giving me a migraine…" he groaned out.

"Wait a minute…what's this little bugger?"

Marth glanced up as Roy picked up a plain white envelope, scrunching his eyes to read the small print.

"It's for you; from the Smash Mansion."

The prince took it from his friend, eyeing it curiously.

"Come on, open it! Open it!"

Marth glared, carefully ripping open the envelope and pulling out a sheet of paper. His eyes widened slightly.

"This is…"

"What, _WHAT_!?"

"Dear Marth, we are pleased to announce that you have been invited to this year's Smash Tournament. Last year you were a great asset to us and we would all love to see you again this year. Please show up at the mansion by January 5th to confirm your placing. Signed Master Hand and Crazy Hand. P.S…" he trailed off, blushing slightly.

"What? Why are your cheeks all red?!"

Roy snatched the letter away, his eyes scanning down it.

"P.S. Samus will be attending wink wink."

The redhead honestly tried to contain his laughter but it was just too much.

"Oh man oh gee! That's priceless! A personal note from _Master Hand_?! Seriously, _you_ and _Samus_!? That's rich!"

Marth's eyebrow twitched.

"I don't see what's so funny," the blunette growled.

Ellis suddenly poked her head in, blinking at Roy as he doubled over with laughter, his face red. She suddenly narrowed her eyes.

"Roy! You _promised_ me you would help with the baby!" she scolded, holding the baby in question propped on one hip.

"Sorry Elly, I had to give Marth his mail."

She looked at her brother questioningly.

"Anything interesting?"

"Nothing-"

"He got something from the Smash Mansion," Roy interjected

"From the Smash Mansion? Did they invite you to another tournament?"

"I can't go I have too much to do-"

"You go and we'll stay here to watch over Aritia."

"I can't force that upon you; not with your baby-"

"Marth, listen to me. You _need_ to go. All this work has gotten to your head. Ever since we got back all you've ever done is work, work, work. Admit it; you miss Samus."

Ellis finished in a quieter tone and even Roy seemed to have piped down a bit.

"Just go. You need a break or you'll work yourself to death. Besides, I bet your sword skills are getting rusty."

Marth stood, his head bent so that sister and friend could not see his eyes.

"Thank you."

* * *

Samus could barely contain her excitement. It was really happening.

He would be back in her life again.

Ever since he had had to leave her life had lost its color and her happiness was long ago faded into a sad aura.

But that didn't matter anymore.

There of course would be new people also but she knew he would come. He had to.

With one hand she brushed a golden lock of hair behind one ear, anxiously watching the window that she had looked out of all those years ago and seen the blue hair for the first time. What she saw surprised her.

A lone man was headed down the dusty dirt path towards the brick mansion. He had et black hair, and from what she could see long pointed ears similar to Link and Zelda's. If he was Hyrulian though he would have come with the already arrived before mentioned couple. She rose from her seat on the soft leather couch and strode to the door, not concerned about being in her zero suit. She opened the door and came face-to-face with a total stranger. The blonde froze.

"Is this the Smash Mansion? He asked in a deep, almost monotone voice.

"Y-Yes, it is."

Half of his face was covered by his black bangs while the rest was held up by a light purple headband around his forehead. His visible eye was stormy gray in color with a white scar running through it from his eyebrow to his cheek. The rest o his clothes were all gray and black including a grey long sleeved shirt and long dark grey pants and coal colored boots. Bandages covered his right hand and a gauntlet covered the other. Two swords were strapped to his back; one white and one black.

His mysterious twilight eyes met her sky blue ones and she felt a shiver snake down her back. Something about him gave her the chills.

"Torin."

He held out his gauntleted hand which she hesitantly shook.

"I'm Samus, nice to meet you Torin. So you're a new Smasher?"

"It would seem."

Now that she looked closer he seemed to have a sad aura that clung to him. His eye hinted past pain and the passive look he held couldn't hide the sorrow that seemed to leak out of him.

But she couldn't shake his striking resemblance to Kin.

Her eyes suddenly went to a spot behind the elf ad her heart leaped with joy and seemed to want to do laps or something.

Coming down the well trod path was Marth.

Torin turned to look behind him, showing no emotion.

Marth was in no time also standing there at the door. Samus smile. He had changed a bit on the outside since she had last seen him, but she knew on the inside he was still the same.

The bounty hunter ran forward, embracing him with a happy smile. He hesitated at first and then returned the hug.

"I knew you would come," she whispered.

He smiled, glancing over her head.

"Who is that?"

"Huh? Oh, that's Torin; he's now here."

"I see…"

Marth stepped around the bounty hunter, coming to stand in front of the other swordsman. They were about the same height.

"Pleased to meet you," Marth said with a slight bow.

"Likewise."

* * *

"Okay, is everyone here?" Master Hand asked in his booming voice. "Where is that attendance sheet?!"

Mario stumbled onto the stage.

"Right-a here-a sir!"

"Thank you…"

He scanned down the list, happy to note that everyone was present except Roy who had an excused absence. Even the busy prince himself was here. The hand knew his extra little note would hook him in.

"There is a new set of rules to this year's tournament. We will be using something called a soul weapon in battle."

Everyone glanced at each other in confusion. Soul what?

"I know you're confused, so I'll elaborate. A soul weapon is a weapon that represents your soul, as the name suggests. They are all different and all have different powers. You are allowed to utilize your normal weapons but you are warned that they might not be as powerful."

Crazy Hand twitched, moving forward in and odd floating pattern.

"So let's have…fun! Matches will begin in one d-day! Enjoy yourselves until then!" he said in his inconsistent high pitched voice.

A cheer rose up from the Smashers and a few of them whistled.

Samus was sitting between Torin and Marth. The blue haired prince had a small smile on his face like an ancient Mayan statue, frown and cold eyes that resembled one in all too many ways. A stone. She shivered again, wrapping her arms around herself. Whenever she was near the newcomer she felt like it got colder. He was like a personal winter storm.

"What do you think about this soul weapon thing?" Marth asked with his eyes still on the stage.

"I sorta wonder what mine will look like," she admitted with a laugh.

"Yeah, I wonder. It is an interesting concept."

Torin glanced over at her, his eye glinting with a hint of worry. The blond caught it out of the corner of her eye.

"What's wrong Torin?"

"Nothing."

She narrowed her eyes.

"You look worried."

"It's nothing."

His low voice silenced her.

* * *

Later that evening Samus slid the key into her lock, jiggling it a bit when it didn't work. She tried again, flipping the key around. Her luck sure didn't change. Muttering she turned the key again.

"Here, let me try."

Marth reached his arm around her, gently turning the key. The lock clicked and he turned the door knob, opening it for her. She blushed, stepping into her room and turning to him.

"How did you do that? I can never make keys work."

"You have to be gentle with it."

She snorted.

"Yeah sure. Don't sneak up n me like that okay?"

"Sorry, I was headed over to my room and saw that you had a…problem so I tried to help. I didn't mean to frighten you. Guess I thought you had better senses then that," he said with a challenging tone.

Samus crossed her arms.

"I wasn't _frightened_ you just kind of…reached over and…"

She turned her back, trying to hide how red her face had gotten.

"Good night."

"…Good night Samus. Sleep well; you'll need it for the matches tomorrow."

"Yeah, you too. Thank you for helping me."

"No problem."

He left, his blue cape swishing gracefully behind him. She had always wondered how he did it; how he moved so smoothly. Maybe he was just born that way. She shut her door quietly and looked around at the plain room. There was a single bed and a table with two chairs. A tiny kitchen was located in the back with a miniature fridge and a small microwave. Connected to the kitchen was a minute bathroom.

She sighed, plopping down onto the bed and curling her fingers in its blue sheets.

* * *

Marth softly shut his door and unbuckled the belt that held his sword, setting it on a nearby chair. He then unhooked his armor and looked around his diminutive room. It was sort of strange being back in this place…

_**You quit it you foolish boy, you should've gone in with Samus and-**_

_Exen! Shut it! Would you quit bothering me for a few seconds?!_

_**No. It's too much fun.**_

_Get a life you bothersome old man._

_**Just because I'm a few thousand years old doesn't mean you can make fun of my age. I swear, the moment I get control over your body again I'll insult you all day long and you won't be able to do anything. Not to mention I'll have some fun-**_

_Exen!_

_**Sheesh, don't pop a blood vessel I'm in this body too you know.**_

_That doesn't mean it belongs to you._

_**Hey, I wasn't there, you wouldn't be here either.**_

_I don't care._

Marth sighed tiredly, sitting down on his bed with a groan.

Just because he had defeated Exen didn't mean the old man wasn't there anymore. Ever since that day he had been a constant annoyance, saying things that made him wish he were dead and some things that he _did NOT_ want to think about. It was really hard to get any sleep with a furious evil lord ranting in your ear.

_**Samus soo was looking at your butt when you left.**_

_She was not!_

_**What are you, embarrassed? It's a good thing. Oh, I forgot, you're supposed to be all innocent-**_

_EXEN!!_

_**Sheesh! I get it I get it! Calm yourself!**_

_Just be quiet! If I can't sleep and lose matches tomorrow it won't be good or _either_ of us!_

_**Fine, fine.**_

With a tired moan the prince laid down, rubbing his eyes.

It was going to be a long year.

* * *

Ike counted on his fingers. Okay, so there were like…thirty-five Smashers this year? So he ha a…one out of thirty-five chance of facing Marth. He frowned. Those odds weren't good! How would he get his rematch if he didn't get to fight Marth?!

She smiled a bit, remembering the promise they had made all those long five years ago.

_Ike and Marth stood across from each other, their eyes locked on one another._

_"I'm sorry Ike-"_

_"Hey, it's okay. It's not your fault you got possessed by some evil lord. You were doing it for your sister. I think that shows how much you love her."_

_"Thank you."_

_"But I still want a rematch. As far as I'm concerned, you're the better fighter. If I can beat you then if Exen dares to show is ugly mug around here again I can kick his underside into the next galaxy!"_

_Marth smiled._

_"Then I promise you that the next time there is a tournament, you'll get your rematch; you against me."_

_They shook hands, though Ike pulled the smaller swordsman into a hug._

_"I'm gonna miss you man. Take care of yourself."_

_"Yeah, you too."_

Ike's smile grew. Marth never broke a promise.

He would get his rematch eventually.

* * *

Link and Zelda had requested a room that they could share together, so there they sat on the bed together. Zelda had her head on Link's shoulder and they held hands.

"This soul weapon idea is interesting," the princess commented quietly, looking up with her crystal eyes.

"Yes, it is," the man in green answered with a warm smile.

"I was wondering about that newcomer, Torin I think it was."

"Yeah? He looks kind of…dark."

Zelda sat up, brushing her hair back.

"Yes. But I couldn't help but notice his sadness also. He looked almost as if…"

"What?"

"Like he's lost someone. _More_ then one person."

"Maybe. I don't think you should worry about it right now though Zel. You're tired and I'm tired, so let's get some sleep."

"You're right. We can ponder it later."

* * *

A young looking boy with brown hair and angel wings set his suitcase down on the ground, looking about his pleasantly small room with a smile. His bright blue eyes darted around to everything, eyeing the microwave with curiosity. What on earth was the strange metallic box? He raised an eyebrow. Up where he lived there weren't any strange objects like this.

He walked over to it, bent down and read the small letters on the front o the "strange box".

"Mi-cro-wave," he said slowly, testing the word in his mouth. "Microwave? What does it do?"

He looked at the series of buttons, numbered one through nine. He pressed the one labeled 2 and jumped back when the number two appeared in green on a tiny black screen. Now _very_ curious, he pressed the buttons 6, 8, 1, and 9. He then spotted the button that said "Start". He pressed it and his eyes widened in amazement as a yellow light flickered on in the box and a strange dish thing started to spin on the inside.

"Very strange…"

He stared at it, watching as it went round and round and round and round and…

You get the picture.

Pit was up for a _very_ long time that night.

* * *

The star warrior Metaknight walked into his custom made room where everything was lower down. Unlike Pit he fortunately knew what a microwave was. So he walked over to his low bed, looking around the room with careful and sharp yellow eyes.

He honestly didn't know why he came to this place. Maybe it was because Kirby was coming. Maybe because King Dedede had come and he was a potential threat to peace. Maybe he was just bored.

He chuckled at the last thought, hopping up onto his new bed. It would be interesting to see how people from different worlds fought.

* * *

Lucas looked at his "huge" room with fearful eyes. Everything looked so…so _scary!_ He shivered, making his way to the bed which looked the least frightening. He jumped when he heard laughter nearby. At first it scared him so much that he couldn't move, but then he noticed how kind the laughter sounded. Carefully heading back to the oh so scary door he peeked out and looked to his right where the laughter was coming from. He tiptoed out into the open and terrifying hallway to stand in front of a large wooden door.

It opened unexpectedly and he jumped back with a yelp. Ness looked down at the quivering boy with a look of shock.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you. I was just going down to the main kitchen to get some more snacks…hey; you wanna join me and my friends? Come on, it'll be fun. Here…"

Ness helped the now slightly calmer boy to his feet and led him inside. There were four other people in the room. Two kids in parkas, one wearing pink and the other blue. The last boy looked rather like a cartoon with his huge eyes and large head but he had a friendly smile on and he greeted Lucas warmly as did the other two who were apparently brother and sister.

"What's your name?" ness asked Lucas with his inviting smile.

"I-I'm Lucas…"

"Lucas, meet Nana and Popo the Ice Climbers. This is Toon Link."

"N-Nice to m-meet you."

Alright, you guys have fun in here while I go get those snacks."

Ness left with his smile still on. He hadn't expected to make a new friend on the first day.

* * *

Red the pokemon trainer expertly threw up a pokeball and then caught it again with ease. His three pokemon, Charizard, Squirtle, and Ivysaur watched him, their heads going up and down, up and down. The brunette chuckled, stopping his game of catch.

"Sorry, you guys hungry?"

They all nodded.

"Okay. Let's see…he began digging around in his backpack, and eventually pulled out some round brown balls. To him they didn't look very appetizing but…he tossed them to his pokemon anyway. They readily ate them, gobbling them up in an instant. Charizard burped, flames coming out of his mouth. Squirtle laughed and Ivysaur rolled her eyes.

"Well, I've gotta sleep. Don't get into any mischief, okay? I you do I won't let you out of your pokeballs at night anymore."

They nodded their heads vigorously as Red laid his head down on his pillow and soon fell asleep.

"Darn, I wanted to but toilet paper everywhere in the bathroom…" Squirtle said with a grumble.

(Note: Everything they say is translated.)

"Squirtle! How could you even _think_ that! Red would have to pick it all up!" Ivysaur scolded.

"I wanted to barbeque the fruit…"

"Not you to Charizard! Guys are so stupid! If you destroy the fruit you won't get any!"

"So? It's fun."

"Not when the time comes for you to pay the price. Personally, I don't want to be stuck in that pokeball all night."

"That's true.

"Let's go to sleep; we have a long day ahead of us. No funny stuff."

With that they all curled up in their respective corners (Squirtle just went inside his shell) ad tried to sleep.

Well, _two _of them got some sleep.

Ivysaur groaned and tried to plug her ears against Charizard's loud snores.

* * *

Torin carefully undid the clasp that held his swords onto his back, sliding the shoulder impairing baldrics off. He looked around the small room, ignoring the objects which he had no clue about. These objects included the microwave and fridge. His storm colored eye flickered to the window where stars could barely be seen shining over the large city a few miles away.

He walked over to a chair and sat, pulling a worn book out of a concealed pocket and setting it on the nearby table. He slowly lifted the cover, staring at the picture of a beautiful young woman with raven hair much like his. Her eyes were a shining purple and she wore a royal blue dress with yellow trimming.

His lips twitched up a bit in to form a sad smile.

* * *

**Yeah the sequel to "Because of you"! lol**

**What? No smash balls? XD**

**This chapter was a lot of fun to write and i tried to make it longer lol **

**Something was mentioned before on my other story; it was that it needed an epilogue. The reason it had none as because you aren't supposed to know what happened afterwards, it will be revealed slowly in each chapter. Ike had a flashback in this chapter about him and Marth.**

**Okay, i need ideas for what some of the soul weapons will look like. I only have ideas for marth, samus, link, zelda/sheik, pit, and torin so it would help if you gave some ideas for other people like mario and ganondork cause i have no clue what do to for them. Give your opinion**

**Reviews really help me update faster cause i love them so much last time you guys and gals were so encouraging and gave awesome criticism that helped me become a better writer so thank you very much**

**Once again critique is appreciated as much as compliments**

-Silverfire113


	2. Shadows

**Note: It is recommended that you read Because of You before you read this story because it will make a lot more sense though you might still be able to understand it**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Samus yawned, stretching her arms out and groaning. She had _finally_ gotten a good night's rest now that Marth was here and she knew he was safe. She couldn't help but wonder what he had been doing all these years. Rumor had it that he almost worked himself to death and stayed away from public, though she couldn't think of any reasons as to why he would do it. He _had_ always been a bit cold but secluding himself from society was a new stumble along the path into a black abyss called Despair.

Reaching into the fridge she pulled out a carton of orange juice and opened it, chugging it down in a matter of seconds. After that the blond headed for the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the meeting hall, chattering noisily and hugging each other. Marth sighed, trying to block out Exen's voice.

**_You're boring._**

****_You're annoying._

_ **Why aren't you talking to Samus? She miisses yoooouuu.**_

_Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!!_

_ **Someone's getting a bit too upset over nothiiinggg.**_

****_You call having a dead, old, UGLY evil lord ranting in your ear every second of the day nothing? Why can't you just go try and possess someone else!?_

_ **Because this is more fun.**_

_ Just leave me alone._

Samus suddenly spotted him and walked over, smiling at him. He groaned inwardly as Exen whistled. A slight blush came to his checks and he looked away.

"Hey, what's up?" she greeted with an even bigger smile.

"Ah…nothing much. Just…" At that moment Exen made yet another rude comment. "Ah…just…nothing much."

She looked at him as if he had suddenly sprouted green antennae. Marth backed away a bit only to bump into a surprised Ike. He quickly turned to apologize but before he could form the words he found himself in a crushing embrace. After a few suffocating seconds the larger swordsman finally released him.

"Hey bud! Long time no see! I can't wait to get a rematch."

**_That you'll lose sucker!_**

Marth felt like punching himself in the face as Exen cackled loudly. Ike's smile faltered a bit when the smaller man didn't respond.

"Um…are you okay? You seem a bit-"

"I'm fine, really. Just a bit…anxious I guess."

Ike and Samus exchanged glances.

"Are you sick Marth? You're acting really weird…" the blond commented slowly.

The prince shook his head.

"Just anxiety."

"Whatever you say…"

Master Hand floated in with Crazy Hand close behind. Walking behind them was Peach with a large stack of paper. She started to hand them out to each Smasher, giving each individual a smile. When she got to Marth she smiled bigger, carefully handing him a sheet with a wink. Samus felt her blood begin to boil. Peach frowned a bit when she came to the bounty hunter.

"As far as _I'm_ concerned he's still free. Unless otherwise proved I can do whatever I want. So beat it." The princess hissed.

"_You_ back off toadstool. I think you would have gotten the picture that he's off limits."

Peach left with a huff and a glare. Samus smirked. No one, _no one_ was going to steal Marth away from her.

She finally noticed the paper she had automatically accepted from her new rival. Looking down her crystal blue eyes scanned down the paper. It was the match-up list.

Link vs. Ganondork (the f was crossed out and replaced with a k)

Lucas vs. Kirby

Ike vs. Wario

Snake vs. Samus

Pit vs. Peach

Marth vs. Zelda

Ness vs. Pikachu

Lucario vs. Bowser

Luigi vs. Toon Link.

Mario vs. Ice Climbers

Metaknight vs. Sonic

King Dedede vs. Jigglypuff

Olimar vs. Yoshi

Diddy Kong vs. Captain Falcon

Donkey Kong vs. R.O.B.

Fox vs. Wolf

Torin vs. Sheik (Zelda will fight extra)

Falco vs. Mr. Game & Watch

(Red will sit out these matches due to a lost pokeball)

Who the foo-foo was Snake? She raised an eyebrow, wondering if he was humanoid or not. Marth frowned a bit when Exen commented on Zelda's boobs. Ike cursed under his breath when he found he would have to wait for his rematch. Torin's face barely changed at all. From across the room Zelda smiled at Marth as if wishing him good luck. She hadn't held a grudge about what had happened last year.

Master Hand coughed once and then began to speak.

"Alright, please go to your appointed places. Soul weapons will appear if you wish them to. Good luck to everyone!"

A loud cheer rose up from the mass of Smashers. Everyone started to head to their separate destinations. Samus gave Ike a hug and headed off. Marth smiled at her, nodding his head and then turning his back. Torin left without a word.

Soon Samus found herself next to a heavily geared man with short brown hair and a stubby beard. He turned his head to smirk at her.

"So, you must be Samus. Woo, didn't expect to get a lady my first match. An a nice looking one too-"

The bounty hunter's armor appeared as if out of nowhere and surrounded her body, leaving no signs that she was indeed a woman. The man frowned.

"And you must be Snake; pleasure to meet you."

He chuckled nervously.

At another station Ike looked down at the short chubby man who was at least a third of his height.

_Oh boy._

Seriously, this dude had major mashers. His mouth was humongous! Ike pulled a face when the shorter man farted and made a weird laughing noise.

"This is going to be fun…" the mercenary muttered.

Next to their station was Torin. He stood there, having to wait until Zelda and Marth's match was over in order to do his match. Not like he minded. A true warrior was patient. At least, that was what he had been told. Some of the people here were a bit…he shook his head a little. It would be best not to think about such things. He needed to plan a strategy.

Marth and Zelda looked at each other, the blond woman smiling. Marth returned the simple gesture as best he could.

"May the best fighter win."

"Yes. Good luck Zelda."

"You too."

In a flash of light the fighters were transported to their respective arenas.

* * *

Samus and Snake touched down at Hyrule castle. The light colored rocks looked like they had been gradually decaying for several years and part of the pathway had even fallen away to reveal a dirt passageway. Snake looked around, not used to being teleported to strange floating landforms. Samus wasn't affected much. The holographic scenery looked the same as it did last year.

"Okay…so we just…beat each other to a bloody pulp?" Snake asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, not really bloody since the sensors are on. No real damage can be dealt in these arenas."

A shiver went down her spin when she remembered the time when Exen had tuned the safety off. She had been somewhat anxious about fighting again. Exen was gone though.

"Ready…Go!" Master Hand shouted.

Samus felt a strange energy humming around her skin that made her pause. It took her a moment to realize that this must be the feeling of a soul weapon. She concentrated on it, letting it get closer. In a bright flash her armor turned a silvery color and smoothed out more. The canon on her right arm got a bit longer and turned dark grey. She looked at it in amazement.

Snake seemed to have felt the energy also, and his face went blank for a while until understanding crossed his face. His suit suddenly turned black and his gear disappeared. He cursed under his breath. The man jumped back when a grenade materialized in his hand.

"Cool. I think it and it appears."

Samus continued to charge her gun while he was so amazed. He finally looked up in time to dodge around a huge blue blast that singed some of the hairs on his head. He whistled.

"Wooee girl! That gun of yours packs quite a punch!"

She shot a missile at him which he countered with a grenade. He flipped back into the underground passage and then fired a homing shot that he guided towards the bounty hunter. She dodged around it and started to charge another shot. Leaping down she found that he had disappeared. Walking forward she didn't suspect the buried bomb that blew up at her feet. She was thrown back several feet and then hit by a homing shot which surprisingly didn't burn her. The suit seemed to absorb the heat.

Rolling forward he leaped down another layer onto white rock again. Turning she dodged another bullet that slowly hovered past. She fired a missile and heard a grumbling from Snake as he leaped up and threw a punch. She countered it with her knee and returned the punch which hit him square in the jaw. The brunette stumbled backwards and she hit him with a charged shot. He bounced of the ceiling a bit and was then flung down of the stage. He tried to recover with a strange hovering contraption but Samus jumped down a smacked him out of the air for a K.O.

* * *

Marth stared across the arena Battlefield at Zelda. A strange light was hovering about her like fairies on the breeze and a strangely calm look was on her face. Right before his eyes a white bow appeared in her hands. It was fairly large though looked lightweight. Silver vines were woven about the snowy wood. On her back appeared an equally as white quiver with cream colored arrows.

"Well?" she asked, staring at Marth and expecting at least _something_.

He stared back and simply drew Falchion.

"Marth? What about your soul weapon?"

"I don't need it."

"Is that an insult?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that! It's-"

"It's simply, just concentrate on the energy around you."

"I…I can't."

She paused.

"What?"

"I can't."

"That's silly-"

"Zelda! Let's just get this over with!"

"Ready…go!" Master Hand shouted.

Zelda drew out an arrow and aimed, biting her lip. It almost seemed a bit unfair. Why wasn't he using his soul weapon? Her hand released the shaft and it whizzed through the air. Always quick on his feet Marth dodged around it and made a quick dash towards her. Zelda aimed another arrow but he countered it. Being close his blade flashed out and hit her in the side, throwing her back. He then executed a series of arching slashes that the Hyrulian got caught up in and once more flew back.

She jumped back and kicked him in the stomach. The prince stumbled backwards and clumsily blocked a gloved fist with one arm. He crouched down and knocked the princess's feet out from under her. He then poked out his sword, catching her in the leg. Before she could recover he grabbed her, throwing her down and then turned to perform a sideways slash that knocked the princess off of the small stage.

* * *

Ike stared dumbly at the short man in front of him. They were on the stage called Final Destination. He noticed the strange energy around him and looked at outlandish particles revolving slowly around him. Wario seemed a bit too stupid to notice. Not knowing what else to do Ike concentrated on the warm power, closing his eyes and letting it flow.

Before long he felt a sturdy handle form in his hands, soft to the touch. He looked down at the ebony colored handle. The guard was simple and studded with one blue gem the color of its wielder's eyes. The long blade started out a shade of dark blue near the handle but gradually changed to purple, the tip being a light lavender color. It was kinda…pretty. The mercenary swung it for measure, liking the balance and weight.

Wario cackled and Ike frowned at him. The swordsman's face went blank when out of nowhere appeared a…giant…_dancing_…garlic. Wario did a strange turn dance thing and cackled again as the huge piece of smelliness turned to face Ike. It had a giant smile painted on its face…

"Oh…my…" Ike said slowly. "That is possibly the scariest thing I've ever seen…"

Wario just did that creepy laugh again, holding his belly. Sighing heavily Ike rested his sword on his shoulder.

"This wasn't in my contract…"

* * *

Torin saw Zelda walking towards him and stood up from his leaning position on the wall. She smiled at him and he forced himself to return it.

"Not used to smiling are we?" she laughed.

"Not really."

She stepped onto the portal and he followed.

"First battles here can be hard, personal experience."

"I'll keep that in mind."

In a flash they disappeared from the room.

* * *

Ike watched as Wario flew off into the horizon. Wiping his hands on his grey pants he waited to be teleported off the stage. He needed a shower. After fighting someone as gross as Wario who wouldn't? He grimaced. Ick.

* * *

Zelda appeared on the stage Yoshi's Island as Sheik. Across from her Torin lighted down carefully. She focused on the energy around her as she had done in the previous battle and felt it center in her hands. When she opened her eyes they were glowing. Immediately she glanced across the arena to see what Torin was doing.

Nothing.

Unlike with Marth she could sense energy floating around him but for some reason he was choosing not to utilize it.

"What are you doing?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

His face didn't change.

"If you think I can't handle you because I'm female-"

"No. I am choosing not to use my soul weapon because…I am scared of using it."

"Scared? How can you be scared of-"

"Have you not sensed it?"

"Sensed what?"

That was when she started to choke up from the dark aura that washed over her. She staggered backwards.

"What on Earth…"

"Do you see now?"

"W-What are you?"

Her words came out quietly, her eyes widened in fear.

"You don't want an answer to that question."

"I do."

"I am a shadow."

"A…shadow?"

"That is all the explanation I will give you."

"But…"

"Ready…Go!" Master Hand interrupted.

Torin reached up and pulled out the white handled sword, keeping his eyes on the warrior in front of him. He took note of her glowing hands. Without warning Sheik disappeared in a puff of smoke. Torin spun around to block a strike to his chest with his sword. Sheik kicked out and caught him in the stomach though was surprised when he grabbed her foot with one hand and threw her a fairly good distance. Now he was on the offensive with his sword in attacking position. He swung down and she narrowly dodged, smacking him from behind with her left hand. She paused as he froze up and the light in that hand faded.

"What…"

That was it! Her hands could paralyze people! She kicked him hard in the back and he was sent flying though he snapped out of his trance just in time to grab the ledge and pull himself up. She swore she saw a flash of red in those stormy eyes.

And then he disappeared.

She blinked once, scanning around herself for a point at which he could attack her. It surprised her when he threw a punch from behind that caught her in the back of her head. Her confusion for those brief seconds was all he needed. With one powerful swing of his sword he sent her flying off the stage and then intercepted her attempt to get back on.

* * *

Master Hand looked at the screens with a concerned attitude. Marth couldn't use his soul weapon and Torin wouldn't. It was nerve racking. Everyone should be able to use their soul weapon safely but it seemed that some didn't believe it possibly. And then there was his Marth problem. Ever since last year the prince had seemed a bit different. He'd have to talk to him.

* * *

Zelda shivered a bit as she sat next to Link. Her hands squeezed his arm a bit tighter and he looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"What's wrong Zelda? Did something happen?"

"It was…Torin."

"What about him?"

"He said something that puzzled me."

"What?"

""I am a shadow". I can't figure out what he meant by that."

""I am a shadow"…wait a minute, which land did he says he's from?"

"Meranan."

"They have a race there that I heard about called the Shadows. I don't know much about it though…"

"I'll go look it up in some of my books. Thank you Link."

"No problem."

She kissed him on the cheek and left.

* * *

Samus looked at the winner list.

Link

Lucas

Ike

Samus

Pit

Marth

Pikachu

Lucario

Toon Link.

Ice Climbers

Metaknight

Sonic

Yoshi

Captain Falcon

R.O.B.

Fox

Torin

Falco

She smiled when she saw Marth's name though it wasn't like she had expected him to lose. Everyone else seemed reasonable too though she didn't know at least half of them. So a lot of newbie's had apparently won.

Marth came up to stand next to her and she turned with a smile. It faded almost instantly.

"Marth? What's the matter?"

His gaze averted from the list to meet her blue eyes.

"Nothing."

"I know you better then that. What's wrong?"

"It's _nothing_."

She glared at him.

"Why do you not trust me?"

"I do trust you; nothing happened."

**_Liar, lair pants on fire._**

****_Shut UP!_

_ **You can't use your soul weapon, so? Why is that so embarrassing?**_

****_Because everyone else can!_

_ **Oh chill. You beat that chick easy peasy without one.**_

****_You think that was _easy_?_

_ **Yep.**_

****"Marth! I've asked you if you wanted to go grab lunch at least five times now!"

"Huh? Oh…sorry."

"Do you or don't you?"

"Yeah, of course I do."

"Then let's go!"

* * *

Zelda brushed back a stray strand of blond hair, her head bent over the old dusty book. She scanned down every page with careful scrutiny.

"Shadows…shadows…shadows…"

Her finger stopped on a paragraph and she narrowed her eyes.

"No…that's not…"

She stood, slapping the ancient book shut and then looking down at it.

"I have to do something about this."

* * *

Torin sat on the couch with his eyes fixed on a magazine. He was forced to avert his gaze when Zelda came crashing in.

Their gazes meet.

Without warning she strode across the room and grabbed him by the shirt collar. His face never changed.

"You…what are you even doing here? How long has it been? You're a walking time bomb and you know it!"

He narrowed his eyes.

"Tell me! How long has it been?! How long do you have?!"

"Zelda-"

"Why are you here!?"

She was practically screaming by now. He raised one hand and removed hers from his collar, his eyes never leaving her face.

"Why…why are you here?"

"That does not concern you."

"But you're…you're a…a…monster."

The last word came out quietly. For the first time his lips twitched downwards a bit.

"Answer my question. How long do you have?"

"Long enough."

"How. Long."

"Three months."

"Only three…?"

"It's been a while since it happened."

"I saw it."

"Saw what?"

"Your eyes. You almost lost control. In fact…"

She glanced down at his clenched right fist.

"You're losing it even now. Why did you come?"

"I had no choice."

His face suddenly contorted in pain and he turned away, grabbing his bandaged arm.

"Hey-"

"Get away from me. Now."

His voice had suddenly gone low and menacing. She turned away briskly, barely hiding her fear.

* * *

**I think I got all the people in there for matches lol i wasn't quite sure**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and gave me ideas for their soul weapons**

**Oh no Torin was a mysterious something that will happen to him in 3 months XD**

**Thank you much to metroidPH, x-V.i.r.g.o.-x, kuragari nikkou, ElementUchihaMaster, Chef Collete, Austin B., and Fire Emblem MewMew you guys rock**

-Silverfire113


	3. Trouble In Aritia

**Note: It is recommended that you read Because of You before you read this story because it will make a lot more sense though you might still be able to understand it**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Torin clutched his head as he staggered down the hall, his eye tightly shut. He didn't realize until to late that Samus was also in the room.

"Hey, Torin! You don't look so good…"

"I'm fine," he growled out, wincing as he lifted his eyelid to glare out at the blond.

"Wo…maybe you should go see the doctor-"

"I'm FINE."

She backed away a bit as he entered his room and slammed the door. What on earth was wrong with him?

* * *

Shaking from head to toe Zelda managed to make it into her room without collapsing. Link looked up as she entered, his eyes widening.

"Zelda! What happened?!"

"Torin…he's…he's not what he seems…"

"What do you mean?"

"He's a…a…a monster."

Link went silent.

"A monster? How?"

"He's a shadow."

Link raised an eyebrow.

"Why does that make a difference?"

"Only three months…only three…"

"Zelda? I think you're tired-"

"He only has three months Link!"

Tears were streaming down her cheeks. The Hyrulian hero wrapped his arms around her, drying off her tears with one finger.

"It's okay…it's okay…"

"He could kill us all…"

"I'll protect you, I promise."

* * *

**_Maaaarth! Hey buddy!_**

****_What?!_

_ **I wanted to say something important that you might like.**_

****_I doubt it…_

_ **You know that Torin guy? Maybe I should go possess him instead. .**_

****_You know you can't, he's not a descendant of yours._

_ **You don't have burst my bubble…**_

****_Frankly I do._

_ **You're such a party pooper.**_

****"These are really good smoothies don't you think Marth?"

"Yeah, they're great."

"You've been really distracted lately…are you sure everything is alright?"

"Yeah. Maybe I'm just worried about Roy and Ellis…"

"I heard about their baby…boy or girl?"

"Boy, his name is Sar."

"That's a nice name. Who's idea?"

"Roy's. He named him after some ancient general."

Samus laughed.

"That's just like him."

Marth looked away, his blue eyes unfocused.

"You miss them, don't you?"

"It's a little strange not having them near, yes, though I don't miss them _too_ much. Roy can really get on ones nerves sometimes…"

She laughed again, sipping her smoothie.

"I know."

"Especially with that annoying hotheadedness of his…"

At this they both laughed, a smile coming to their faces.

**_I didn't know you could smile._**

****The grin on the prince's face vanished. Samus blinked.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"I wonder what it would be like to have a kid."

He choice of subject totally caught him off guard and he sat there, utterly stunned.  
"W-What? You want a…kid?"

She laughed for at least the hundredth time that day.

"I don't think I could take care of it though. And I don't know if I can get married to anyone any time soon anyway. To much going on."

"I know what you mean…"

"…I wanted to ask you something about last year."

"What is it?"

"When you were fighting Exen…there was something you said."

"And what was that?"

"You said…love is a powerful motive. What did you mean?"

A slight blush came to his face and he glanced away.

"I…I was fighting Exen and he almost killed me. I would have given up but then I remembered that if I did he might hurt you…So I fought."

"Do you…do you love me Marth?"

His blush deepened.

"I…"

**_SHE WISHES! I HATE HER SO MUCH!! ARGH!_**

****Marth smiled suddenly.

"I guess I do."

**_You little-_**

* * *

For the first time that week the Smash Mansion was quiet. Most everyone was asleep so it was understandable. Torin paced his room, his eye unfocused. Why was this happening? His eye flickered over to where his snow colored sword lay.

_My powers should be sealed, so why are they leaking out again? I need to talk to Zade…_

He stopped suddenly, clutching his forehead and growling.

_Not again…Not again…I don't want to hurt anyone else…Not after…not after what happened to her…_

With a shaking hand he reached out and grabbed hold of the white sword. He gritted his teeth when his skin started to burn and held tight. The smoke rising off of his skin gradually ceased, and his eye lost its panicked look.

"Guess it's not that bad…yet…"

* * *

"Is there a Marth here? Hello?" asked an ordinary looking human with a red cap on as he wove through the throng of people eating dinner in the main Smash dining room.

The blue haired prince looked up as the man walked up to him.

"You're Marth?"

"Yes…"

"I have an urgent message for you."

The man quickly handed the stunned swordsman an envelope and then turned back again. Marth bit his lip, opening the letter carefully. His eyes quickly scanned down the page, and then they widened slightly. Samus looked up sharply when he started mumbling something in a language foreign to her ears.

"What?"

He looked up.

"Oh, sorry…"

"Really, what did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Is something wrong?"

"Aritia is…in a lot of trouble."

"…Do you have to go back?"

He nodded. Samus raised a hand to her forehead, exhaling heavily.

"Oh man…"

"It's…not really a small problem either. We got attacked by a neighboring country…Roy and Ellis are in danger along with Sar…they captured our capitol…"

"Oh my gosh you guys really are in trouble…do you…want me to help?"

"No."

"No? Marth-"

"I don't want you in danger-"

"Hey! You're talking to a space bounty hunter who's lived alone almost her whole life killing aliens. I think I can take care of myself. Besides that, I really want to help you."

They stared at each other for a long while until Ike interrupted them.

"Hey, if she's going so am I."

"Ike-"

"Come on dude! You need us!"

"I want to accompany too," Link butted in, a determined look on his face.

"Me four," Zelda added in.

"Gosh, I might as well have the whole mansion come with me."

"Not really, just us."

"Let's go then!" Ike exclaimed with a raised fist.

* * *

Marth walked down the hall headed towards Samus' room.

"Hey."

He turned, surprised to come face to face with Torin.

"Hello, didn't notice you there," Marth admitted.

"I want to come with you."

"…what?"

"I want to help you."

"But-"

"Please. Let me help you."

"Alright…"

"I promise you won't regret your decision."

* * *

Master Hand and his brother floated in front of the six smashers who were about to depart from the mansion.

"Well…good luck you guys. I hope you can straighten things out and get back here pronto."

"Will do sir!" Ike said with a smile.

As they headed off on the path Master Hand sighed.

"I hope they'll be alright…"

* * *

Zelda glanced nervously over at Torin. If he noticed her constant looks he didn't show it on his face, just kept his eye glued on the road in front. It irked her that he could remain so passive.

Ike had his hands behind his head, walking briskly along. He was obviously oblivious to anything going on between anybody else. A smile was plastered on his face as he tried to cheer up everyone else with his lame jokes.

Link walked carefully behind the Hyrulian princess, his keen blue eyes watching her and Torin at the same time. He didn't like the uneasiness between the two.

Unknown to the rest of the party Samus held tightly onto Marth's hand, trying to reassure him that everything would be okay. He smiled at her, though it was forced.

The journey began.

* * *

**Argh this was so short I'm sorry**

**I'm kinda sad because hardly anyone reviewed that's probably why I didn't have the inspiration to make this one longer but at least someone reviewed.**

**You guys who're reading this have penguin, Devilishduck, Fire Emblem MewMew, metroidPH, and Chef Colette to thank for this story getting updated as fast as it did and having this chapter be this long**

**Anyway, my point is, if you want longer chapters and faster updates you should review and give ideas and criticism because it really helps. If you want a character in there try giving me a small bio and I'll try to get then in there**

**Thank you,**

-Silverfire113


	4. I'm So Sorry!

**Note: It is recommended that you read Because of You before you read this story because it will make a lot more sense though you might still be able to understand it**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter four**

_Only two figures stood in the destroyed battlefield. The first, a woman, was firmly embracing the second person, a not much taller man. Tears were streaming down her porcelain face as her watery purple gaze met his slightly insane red. One of her hands clung to a sharp bloodstained knife._

_ "Please…stop this…it…it isn't you! What's happened?" she pleaded, clinging to him tighter._

_ His only response was to try and break away._

_ "Please…"_

_ He struggled harder, growling at her._

_ "I know…I know that this is the only way…we'll see each other again, won't we? You…you always find a way back somehow…"_

_ Her grip tightened around her dagger as she lifted her arm shakily._

_ "I'm sorry."_

_ Blood splattered onto the ground and his red eyes widened in shock._

_ "I'm so sorry."_

Torin blinked once as he gazed into the fire, his dusky eye never leaving the lames depths. Samus sat next to him with her legs drawn up to her chin.

"I can't believe something like this happened. I bet Marth's really worried about Ellis and Roy."

The elf beside her nodded.

"You really don't talk much. Why?"

His eye never left the fire.

"Things in the past. I can't trust people easily so I prefer to watch them instead."

"Oh…Marth used to be a bit like that. He's changed though."

"Hn."

"Where did that scar come from?"

He glanced over at her for the first time.

"I bet it hurt since its right over your eye. It looks like a blade wound."

"I'm a mercenary. Things happen."

"Like Ike?"

"Yes."

"It must be a hard line of work. I mean, I'm a bounty hunter which is sort of the same thing…I get a lot of battle injuries."

"I can imagine."

"…I noticed that Zelda's been acting kind of strange around you. Why?"

"She knows something about me that she does not like."

"What?"

He looked back to the fire.

"Private eh? Well, if you don't want me knowing then I won't pry."

"Thank you."

_"I'm so sorry!"_

Samus noticed the uncomfortable look on his face.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You looked troubled…"

"It's nothing."

"Okay…"

_"You're dead. Again," lazily commented a tall woman with long golden hair as she carried a bloodied man in her arms._

_ "I really wish you would stop doing that. I mean, it doesn't really do much but it takes you _forever_ to wake up again. Silly you I guess. You got in over your head again it seems with the princess Zeia. I always knew she would…stab you in the back. Never thought she'd do it literally. Why did you attach yourself to her like that?"_

The blond bounty hinter narrowed her eyes when she swore she saw her companion twitch slightly.

_"You're back on your feet it seems. Took you long enough," complained the woman from before._

_ "Where is she?"_

_ "Where's who?"_

_ "Where is Zeia?"_

_ "No. I'm keeping you away from her. She's bad luck. First she almost had your eye cut out then she killed you three times. Doesn't that give you warning bells? Use your head for once and steer clear."_

_ "I can't. She's my friend and also the only one who can save this world. I need to protect her, even if I have to give my life over and over."_

_ "What if she's scared of you now? After what you did."_

_ His face looked a bit pained._

_ "She'll understand."_

Torin sighed.

"Sorry, I need to be alone for a bit."

"Yeah, sure."

The swordsman got up from his seat on the dirt and walked off into the shadows.

Samus watching him go with a saddened expression.

* * *

It had been one week since they had started out and so far nothing eventful had happened except Ike almost falling off a cliff when he was chasing "dinner". "Dinner" got away unfortunately.

The small group was headed directly for Aritia but avoided main roads dues to the fact that the enemy had soldiers posted everywhere.

Samus looked around at the thick foliage that surrounded her, feeling slightly cramped in. It was strange being in such a new environment, but Marth looked totally at ease. Minus the fact that he was worried sick about his family and kingdom.

In fact, everyone was on edge in reality, jumping at every rustle in the leaves and eyeing trails suspiciously.

So when someone really did come out of the bushes everyone instantly had guns cocked, blades drawn, and arrows notched.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Marth asked in a low voice, narrowing his eyes threateningly at the newcomers.

"We're part of the resistance. I am Kan and these two are Hazel and Mars," answered a young brunette man.

Beside him stood another young man with striking blue hair and eyes along with a tall stature. Behind both was a young woman with brown eyes and hair. All three had their hands up.

"How can you prove that you're not out enemies?"

"Prince Marth, we have a message to you from your friend Roy."

The obvious leader of the small group held out a wrinkled piece of paper. The prince took it and read it over.

"How do I know that you didn't force him to write this?"

"He gave us this to prove it."

Kan dug around in a small pouch attached to his waist for a few seconds and then pulled out a ruby ring. Marth's eyes widened slightly.

"Alright. I believe you."

"Who are these other people?"

"This is Samus, the two over there are Link and Zelda, the one next to them is Ike and the one in the back is Torin. They came from the Smash Mansion to help."

"Can we trust them?"

Marth almost looked offended.

"I'd trust them with my life."

"Fine then. We'll lead you to our camp. It's about a six day walk but we'll make it."

"Okay."

"But right now my companions and I need to rest a bit. We've been traveling for several days straight to meet you."

"That's fine we were about to stop anyway.

The two brunettes nodded and left but Mars and Marth stood there and stared sat each other for a while.

"You look like…me."

Mars raised his hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you Marth."

They shook.

**_I think you two are related or something._**

_I agree with you for once._

* * *

**Thank you very much to the new reviewers you guys are awesome I am just wondering where all the old reviewers went lol ElementUchihaMaster i put your OC character in ther cause you are the one of the only people who has reviewed every chapter for both stories so far thank you very much**

**Confused about the flash back parts? That's the point. You'll understand them soon .**

**Curious about what Torin looks like? Here you go silverfire113./art/Torin-69338160 i don't know how to make links with this thing oh well lol (That's a really old drawing i need to make a new one XD)**

**Thank you very much to iChocoLove, Elturion, Devilishduck, and ElementUchihaMaster for reviewing i lurv you guys hug**

-Silverfire113


	5. Not Worthy

**Note: It is recommended that you read Because of You before you read this story because it will make a lot more sense though you might still be able to understand it**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Kan looked around at the group carefully, examining each member to the utmost. There was only one person that stood out to him though.

That guy in the back; Torin.

He didn't feel like he could trust the elf. Torin seemed to have a dark aura and it bothered him. What if this guy was deceiving the rest of the group and really a spy for the opposite side? Then again, that princess from Hyrule didn't seem to trust him either. He'd have to talk to her and plan something to see what this Torin guy was up to.

* * *

Marth nervously glanced at Mars, a strange sense of looking in a mirror coming over him. How could someone look…so alike? Ike had even called Mars Marth and Marth Mars on numerous occasions.

Maybe that was just Ike though.

He shook his head slightly. This kind of thing couldn't be a distraction. As long as the look-a-like was on his side then he shouldn't worry.

**_Hey, not there are _three_ of us! Sweet! If I had a physical body nobody would be able to tell us apart!_**

****_You're acting like a child._

_ **Heh, I know and it rocks! I can do whatever I want and no one will be affected except you!**_

****_You're the worst evil person I've ever seen. I've fought evil dragons and had to deal with a horrible father but you're just ridiculous._

_ **Ah, I love you too!**_

****_I didn't say anything that would imply that you moron!_

_ **Yes you did. When you complain it means you like me. How sweet.**_

****Marth sighed and Samus looked over at him. She started to walk a bit closer and then leaned her head on his shoulder. The swordsman blinked, trying desperately to hide the blush that was creeping onto his face. He finally had to resort with looking away.

"You know you can tell me anything Marth."

"Y-Yeah."

"I know that something's wrong; why won't you tell me?"

"It's…you wouldn't understand…"

"I'm not stupid. Tell me, please."

"I-I…I…I don't really know how to tell you. It's not really something easy to say…"

"Just try."

"…What…what if I told you that…that Exen isn't gone."

Her eyes widened and she grabbed onto Marth's hand, holding tight.

"What do you mean by "Exen isn't gone"?"

"…He's not gone. He's…inside my head…" The prince looked at the ground. "I sound crazy, don't I?"

"No! I mean…it makes some amount of sense. Even if you defeated Exen that doesn't mean he's gone. And you told me a while ago that it felt like you guys were battling in your head so…"

"I sound crazy."

"Crazy people don't think they're crazy."

"I'm sorry-"

"You've been so distracted lately; does he talk to you or something?"

Marth's blush deepened and he started to talk in that strange foreign language again. Samus quirked an eyebrow.

"Is that…Japanese?"

"…yeah…"

"I didn't know you spoke it."

"It's my original language. I learned English at a young age so I could better communicate with other countries. I know a bit of Ancient Hyrulian, too."

"Wow."

**_Heh, I know a lot of Ancient Hyrulian. You just picked it up from me._**

****_Be quiet for once!_

"My father wanted me to be a great ruler. I…don't know if I am or ever will be though…sometimes it seems all I ever do is hurt the people around me."

Samus suddenly winced, flashes of memories flickering before her eyes. Where were they coming from? She had never seen these things. Marth's father…she remembered.

With Mewtwo…she had read his memories. Why had she forgotten such a thing?

And…why had she done it?

"Samus? Are you okay? You look a little pale…"

She didn't respond, just stood there; frozen.

It was too much. Why had she done something so trust shattering? It was invading his privacy. Now that she thought back, she couldn't remember much of the time five years ago very clearly. All that she remembered was…anger. Hate for Marth. And a friendship with Kin that she couldn't explain.

Why?

Marth narrowed his eyes a bit.

"Samus? Hey!"

Without warning the blond fell to her knees, eyes wide. Marth went down also though only to hold her in his arms in a tight embrace.

"Samus?"

"I-I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"What…"

Tears were streaming down her face and dripping down off of her chin and onto one of Marth's arms.

"I'm not…I'm not worthy to be with you! I'm a horrible person!"

"Samus…what are you talking about?"

"I did something so vile…I…I can't!"

She pushed him away and turned around sobbing into her hands.

"Samus-"

"I'll only hurt you!"

He reached out a hand and touched her shoulder but she jerked away. A slightly injured look appeared on his face and his hand dropped to his side.

By now the rest of the group was staring.

Except one.

Kan glared over at Torin. He must be the one who made Samus act this way! Something had to be done.

Unbeknownst to the entirety of the group a shadowy figure watched from nearby. His pointed ears and white hair much resembling Link's. He smirked.

Back to playing with people's emotions.

* * *

Kan and Zelda slipped silently through the dense undergrowth, eyes set on a figure not to far in front of them. The full moon shone brightly overhead and the dark sky seemed to cloak all other light. Both of them had there faces set with a frown.

"Do you remember what to do?"

"Yes. Leave Torin to you and concentrate on casting a barrier."

"Right. Let's move."

Torin suddenly stopped in a large clearing, his body tense.

"I know you're there; there's no point in hiding any longer."

Kan stepped out into the moonlight, sword drawn.

"I don't know how you're deceiving the rest of them but I know it. You're evil. I can sense it."

Torin's face didn't change.

"You are mistaken."

"I can practically see the dark aura that clings to you."

"…"

"Fight me so I can rid your evil from or assembly."

Torin shook his head.

"I will not fight you."

He turned to leave only to find Zelda blocking his path. He narrowed his eyes, though you would have to be looking to catch it. She narrowed her own.

"Barrier."

"Now you have no where to run coward."

"I am no coward; I simply wish not to hurt one so young."

"One so young! Ha! You look barely older then I am!"

"Looks can be deceiving."

"Draw your sword Coward!"

"No."

Kan charged and swung his sword overhead, the thrill of an upcoming fight in his eyes. Torin dodged to the side only to find the sharp blade of his opponent swinging towards his stomach.

There was the loud clang of steel against steel as sparks flew. Kan glared into the calm gaze of Torin.

"Heh. I got you to draw your blade. Now fight me."

"No."

"Then I'll have to do this the hard way!"

With lightning speed the brunette grabbed onto Torin's wrist and pulled forward hard. The white blade plunged into the tree behind him and stuck there. The elf narrowed his eyes.

"What do you plan to accomplish by this?"

"Draw your other blade."

Kan noted how his opponent's mask cracked a little.

"What, are you afraid of drawing your own sword? Why keep it with you then?"

"I don't want someone else to have to bear the burden of carrying it."

Kan flipped his sword around and hit Torin in the stomach with its hilt. The elf stumbled backwards but managed not to fall. Kan was behind him in an instant and attempted to smash in his opponent's head. The would-be fatal attack was blocked by Torin's gauntlet.

"You're good, spy."

Kan kicked out a foot and sent Torin flying into the tree next to where the white sword was stuck. The elf grabbed onto his sword's handle and hoisted himself up in time to dodge a punch. He then flipped up onto his sword's handle in a handstand. The momentary shock of the move was all Torin needed. He brought his feet down hard onto Kan's shoulders and then jumped off of his opponent's back. With no where left to go Kan's face was smashed into the white sword's handle. The brunette fell to the ground in an unconscious heap.

Torin walked back over and placed one hand on his sword's handle, yanking it easily from the tree's wood. Sheik was suddenly in front of him with a long needle. Before he could react she stabbed it into his shoulder, pinning his to that same tree. He made no noise when she stabbed him again with a second senbon, this time piercing him in the upper left arm. His cold grey eye stared into her angry red ones as she unsheathed her knife.

"I'll kill you."

* * *

Zelda panted as she ran back into the camp with Kan slung over her shoulder. Link started from his post as watchman and ran up to her, concern visible on his face.

"Zelda? What happened?"

"W-We were attacked in the forest by enemy forces. Torin was there to but I…I don't know what happened to him…"

"Hey, it's okay. Let's treat to Kan's wounds first and then we'll try to figure out what to do."

Marth ran over, worry written all over his own visage.

"Is everything alright? What happened to Kan's face?"

"He was hit with a club or something…"

"Let's set him down over there."

* * *

Torin winced slightly as he pulled the knife out of his stomach, crimson blood splattering onto the ground. He then pulled out the needles that attached him to the tree and fell to his knees.

How many times now? How many times would he have to die before it was actually over? It seems like it would never stop.

It was impossible to move. Well, that was unless he wanted to kill himself again. It wouldn't make a difference anyway.

* * *

**Yay chapter five. This ones a tiny bit longer but not as long as the first two chapters sorry about that;**

**Someone asked me if Torin was immortal and the answer to that is no, he isn't. He comes back for a reason to be later explained ;p**

**Much thanks to kuragari nikkou, Dannyboy the Dane, Mooncry, iChocoLove, ElementUchihaMaster, and DevilishDuck for reviewing**

**Also, something i forgot to answer last time was i do not own a wii (yet lol) but i do play on my neighbors whenever he brings it over. sorry that i forgot;**

-Silverfire113


	6. Mysteries Solved, Mysteries Found

**Note: It is recommended that you read Because of You before you read this story because it will make a lot more sense though you might still be able to understand it**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Marth looked out at the sunset, his cold cobalt eyes possessing a sad gleam.

Samus had avoided him ever since she had deemed herself "not worthy" and hadn't talked to him ever since.

It stung. Was this her way of saying she didn't want him around because she thought he was crazy? Why didn't she just say so?

Come to think of it, when she did appear it was always in her power suit. He hadn't seen her wear it in front of him so long it surprised him at first. She must really want to avoid him…

**_Hey, kid._**

****_…_

**_ Kid!_**

****_Leave me alone._

_ **I was…wondering if you're okay.**_

****_Why would you care?_

_ **It's nothing like that! It's just I miss how you used to retaliate. I've said some of my most annoying comments and you haven't responded at all.**_

****_I'm not in the mood for this Exen._

_ **Are you depressed over that stupid girl?**_

****_Shut up._

The demand was much less enthusiastic then usual, and Exen frowned. (He technically can't because he doesn't really have a body…but who cares lol; he mentally frowned XD) He didn't want to admit it but he had slowly grown attached to his descendant over the years and it bothered him to see the blue haired youth (to him that is) so upset.

**_I'm sure she didn't mean it. Maybe it's her time of the mouth or something…_**

****_Who cares?_

_ **Wo there, don't say things like; that it shows you're going into depression.**_

****_This concerns you why?_

_ **Because if you commit seppuku or jump off of a bridge or cliff then I die, too.**_

****_The world would be a better place, wouldn't it?_

_ **I **_**love_ your sense of humor._**

****_I mean, without worthless people like me on the throne then better and stronger ones could take over and the world would be at peace._

_ **Quit it. It's not funny anymore.**_

****_You want me to die to._

_ **Hey-**_

****_Everyone wants me to die. Sometimes I wonder if I should just save them the trouble-_

_ **Marth Lowel! Snap out of it and see reality for once in your pathetic little life! Sure, you make mistakes! You're human for Pete's sake! I make them too! And so does Samus! She's just confused right now! You need to stay strong and wait for her to straighten things out! Be a man not a girly tiara boy! No wonder people call you that if you act like this all the time!**_

****_…You're right._

_ **Of course I'm right! Wait…what?**_

****_I'm being a coward, trying to take the easy way out. I should stand up to my problems and face them head on._

_ **That's the annoying little descendant I know!**_

****_…Thank you._

_ **Did I just hear you say what I think I heard you say?**_

****_Don't push it._

* * *

Link looked worriedly at Zelda, a frown on his face.

"You've been acting strangely…is something wrong?" he asked, hugging her closer.

"The battle just scared me; that's all."

"Do you think Torin is alive?"

The Hyrulian princess but her lip.

"I don't know. Everything was in such turmoil I couldn't…I couldn't tell."

Link sighed.

"Why are you lying to me?"

She turned her face towards him slightly, eyes widening.

"What?"

"You know what happened to Torin. He's…dead, isn't he?"

"I saw…they stabbed him in the stomach and…and I couldn't stop it…"

"Why didn't you say so?"

"Because…because I didn't want anyone to think I was weak…"

"You're not."

He pulled her closer, resting his chin on her head.

"Thank you Link."

When she turned to face forward again the Hero of Time narrowed his eyes slightly. There was something more to this then his princess was letting on…

* * *

Mars watched his unconscious companion Kan warily, arms crossed across his chest. His seat on the dirt was not all too comfortable but that wasn't what was irritating him. It wasn't how Hazel constantly kept asking when the third member of their party would make up. It was that fact that he knew.

He knew where the two had gone that night.

And he knew for a fact that Torin hadn't come back.

Did Kan seriously want to start another fight? Judging by his injuries, it wasn't exactly one he could win either. It seriously bothered the blunette.

When Kan woke up he swore he'd beat him senseless.

Hazel began to hum twiddling her thumbs with an absent smile on her face.

"Don't you think it's strange Mars?" she asked in her singsong voice.

"What?" he replied without expression.

"How this wound is anything but fatal. The way Zelda described it makes it seem like the attack should have done a lot more damage. A club should have at least smashed his nose…"

"Yeah, I noticed."

"This looks like something smaller did it. Like the hilt a sword."

"You're the healer of the group; you tell me."

"That's exactly what I'm doing. I'm telling you, Zelda lied. Why though?"

"I have a pretty good guess why."

"Hm? And what is that?"

He knew that behind that carefree exterior was a brain much superior to most people. Hazel was sharp-witted and could come up with multiple solutions in a matter of seconds. Not to mention her powerful healing powers and utter calmness in almost any situation. She was a bit strange sometimes though…

Kan was the hothead of their small group. He never ceased to amaze his teammates with his absurd ideas of violence yet his well honed leadership. Sometimes his decisions were a pit haywire…

Mars himself was like the solid stone that kept them grounded and upright. Once he made a choice, he didn't sway from it and was quick to defend his true companions. Of course, he wasn't exactly the most socially apt of people and didn't talk much unless alone with a good friend. There was also a strange sense of mysteriousness around him though because of his enigmatic appearance…

Hazel's humming stopped abruptly as she narrowed her eyes slightly at Mars. "You going to tell me or what blue boy?"

"Torin."

"What about him?"

"He didn't come back."

"I noticed."

"There were no enemy soldiers. Zelda lied. There were only the three of them; Torin, Zelda, and Kan."

Hazel smiled, eyes glinting mischievously.

"Continue."

"They attacked him; or that would be my guess. You probably sensed it too when you were around him. His dark aura."

"I did."

"I bet Kan got the wrong impression. Like always."

"Same here."

"They killed him, don't you think?"

"Probably."

"Two against one…that's rather dirty."

"Indeed. I can't believe Kan would stoop so low. Although…I can see where he's coming from."

"Likewise."

"My, my. What a problem me have here."

"It would seem so."

"That Torin could've proven so useful too. I could tell. He's one of them."

"Yes, he was. Do you think that means he's still alive then?"

Hazel's smile broadened.

"Just because he was killed doesn't mean he's dead."

Mars looked at the soil thoughtfully.

"Very true."

* * *

Samus shivered, pulling her sole blanket tighter around her body. It had been careless of her not to bring another, though she hadn't expected it to be this cold. Maybe it was simply the act that she knew that there was no one there to hold her. Even though she felt horrible for what she did that didn't stop her from missing Marth.

He probably hated her know.

That's what she wanted though, wasn't it? She didn't want him to ever get her by her again.

None of her excuses could really quell the ache in her heart though when she merely thought about going on alone.

She'd already been alone for so long…

It started her when footsteps began to approach her and her heart filled with yet more dread. She'd know those steps anywhere.

"Samus? Are you awake?"

She turned her head away but Marth just squatted down and put his hands on her shoulders. Her automatic reaction was to flinch away, though Marth didn't seem to mind.

"You think I'm crazy, don't you?"

Blue eyes widened.

"W-What?" the blond asked quietly.

"If you thought so you could have just said something."

"No! I mean…you misunderstood. I don't think you're crazy Marth it's just…I did something really horrible to you…"

"I can't remember anything that you might have done."

"That's exactly it; you wouldn't remember. I can't believe _I _didn't remember until just a while ago. But still…I feel awful about it."

"Hey."

He knocked her slightly on the head with his fist, a small smile on his face.

"I don't care about it Samus. Whatever you think you did is in the past."

"I read your memories!" she blurted out suddenly, a few tears streaming down her face.

The prince sat there, stunned for a few moments. He sighed.

"So what?"

Her eyes met his.

"If you wanted to _really_ know, I guess that's one way to do it. But Samus, it's in the past now. I love you and nothing is going to change that. Ever."

"R-Really?"

"I promise."

The swordsman pulled Samus into a warm embrace, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, a smile playing on her lips.

"I love you too."

* * *

Roy stared defiantly at the sneering man in front of him, blue eyes gleaming in the torchlight.

"Stubborn little kid…I'll only ask you one more time; where is Prince Marth?!"

The redhead's mouth was set in a firm line.

"I've had it with you! Since you're not going to talk then there's no reason to keep you around!"

The stout man grabbed a hold of a large hammer that was leaned against the wall, raising it above his head.

"I'll smash your pathetic head in you worthless scum!"

_I'm sorry…Ellis…_

But the pain never came.

_"Temonaeukator, Kauzaehluehkaze!"_ rang out clearly in the nearly empty room.

Roy watched in wonder as the interrogator was swallowed by darkness. When it cleared there was nothing left of the man except the scars he had left on the general's skin. Blue eyes slowly locked on to a figure standing in the doorframe with on hand extended.

"What…what was that? Who are you?" Roy asked, slightly wary.

Before another question could slip out of his mouth the chains keeping him attached to the wall fell away from two slashes of a white sword and the redhead collapsed on the ground.

He felt himself being lifted off of the cold stone ground and onto a strong shoulder just before unconsciousness seized his mind.

* * *

Kan blinked slowly, his vision coming in to focus at what he thought to be the speed of a turtle. His face hurt…

Memories of a few nights ago came crashing back and he relived his fight with Torin and how his face had been smashed. What had happened after that though? What had Zelda decided to do?

Too many questions were floating around in his brain so that he couldn't focus on one.

"Hey."

His head snapped around to stare eye to eye with Mars. He noticed Hazel not to far off with that annoying smile on her face.

"What were you thinking?" Mars asked, gritting his teeth.

"What?"

"How could you attack Torin? Zelda came back saying you three were attacked by enemy soldiers and that Torin "might" have died. I'm guessing she killed him, but what were you doing?"

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"Quit lying, it makes you sound stupid."

If there was one thing Kan hated it was being called dumb or idiotic. He narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not lying."

"How did your face get smashed?"

"I was thrown into a tree or something."

"Funny, Zelda said you had your face damaged by a club. Hazel said it looks like a wound you'd get from the hilt of a sword."

Kan visibly paled, lost for words.

"Why did you attack Torin?" the only female in the group asked, her voice dangerously low.

"H-He was evil!"

Mars sighed.

"You jump conclusions too easily."

"But-"

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you could have caused?"

"…"

"Never. Do. It. Again."

"Whatever…"

Kan looked away, a frown on his face.

"Was Zelda injured?"

"No, but I could smell blood on her. Torin's blood. I knew she was lying from the start," Hazel said absently, looking at her fingernails.

"You're a freak."

"Thank you."

* * *

Ike hummed quietly to himself as he sat on a log, polishing his sword. Everyone had seemed so…distant lately. To tell the truth, he was bored out of his wits. He just hated romance sometimes. It made Marth either all depressed or all cuddly which was just plain wrong in his point of view. Samus was no fun either when she had romance problems. And Link and Zelda were _always_ kissing and hugging and…stuff. Come to think of it, Torin was the only one who wasn't all gaga. The only problem with him was that he didn't talk much.

Why couldn't Roy be with them? They were very similar, after all. Both of them liked to goof around and make jokes and keep a smile on people's faces. It had made him sad when Roy didn't show up for the tournament. Though, he'd see him again soon, right? After all, they were going to Aritia!

But…Roy and Ellis could be in danger. And their child.

Ike's head snapped up at the rustling of bushes, tightening his grip on the hilt of his sword as a figure stepped out into the open. His eyes widened when the person carefully set something on the ground and then quickly retreated back into the foliage. The mercenary cautiously paced forward, prepared to slice something's head off. He froze.

"_Roy_?" he asked in disbelief.

* * *

**This chapter is a bit longer, though not by much...**

**Oh no Exen is going soft XD I love Ike he's one of my favorite characters in this story**

**I wonder who saved Roy...lol (**_Temonaeukator, Kauzaehluehkaze! _**means "Destroy, Oblivion!")**

**Yay i got so many reviews thank you much it gave me a lot of inspiration.**

**I'm not sure if I'm getting Mars' character right so point out any mistakes please EUM **

**Also, so people were wondering about Samus' memory in the last chapter. I don't know if i didn't say it or something but Kin took away her memories of that whole incident and then when he appeared again he was able to reawaken them...**

**Once again, thank you very much to Dannyboy The Dane, Samus 117, NinjaSheik, ElementUchihaMaster, iChocoLove, Devilishduck, Mooncry, Fire Emblem MewMew, and Etiema for reviewing. You guys and girls rock!**

-Silverfire113


	7. Roy, Kiki, and a Lot of Sighing

**Chapter Seven**

Marth looked up when he heard Ike exclaim, setting his book aside and jumping to his feet with hand on sword. Samus sprang up also, her blue eyes narrowed. Both ran towards where they could see Ike's back and skidded to a halt next to him. Their eyes widened.

"Roy?!" Marth asked half in shock and half in disbelief.

The red head on the ground before them didn't respond, simply…lay there. Well, if you were unconscious you wouldn't really be able to do much either, would you?

The other members of their ragtag party come stumbling out, weapons at the ready. Zelda looked half asleep and Link had a dark look on his face. Mars as always had little to no expression and Hazel was glancing around in a bored fashion. Kan poked his head out of the tent.

Without further wait Marth knelt down and took a closer look, carefully examining the intruder's face.

"It is him…Ike, how did he get here?"

"Uh…this guy…dropped him off I guess…"

"You guess?"

"Well, whoever it was, he's long gone by now."

"Samus, could you help me carry him back to the tent."

"Of course."

Everyone watched in slight amazement as the two quietly lifted Roy and carried him off into the tent they had just been in.

"Did they…make up or something?" Ike asked no one in particular.

Inside the tent Marth and Samus set the limp form of Roy down on Samus' bed, making sure not to hit his head on something.

"He looks pretty beat up…me should probably have Zelda or Hazel come in and heal him or something," Samus commented.

"Who do you think could have brought him to us?"

"I have no idea…"

"Ellis…"

Both looked down to see Roy blink drowsily.

"Where's…Ellis…Sar…"

"Roy, it's okay. You're safe now," Samus soothed while kneeling down next to him.

"He was…he was going to kill me…"

"Who was?"

"But then…there was a white sword…someone…saved me…"

"White sword?"

"Ellis…"

Roy's eyelids drooped again and once more he was sound asleep.

"…white sword…hey Samus, did you notice something about Torin?"

"What?"

"He only ever used his white sword. Never the black one."

"White sword…wait, does that mean Torin saved Roy? Why didn't he stay?"

"I don't know…"

"Great, right when we thought we had everything figured out another mystery comes along. Why does that always seem to happen?"

(Cause I'm evil! :) wahaha)

"Marth! Samus! Come out here!" Ike yelled from outside.

Samus sighed as Marth helped her up and they ducked out of the tent. Both froze.

Before them stood two women. One had long brunette hair that reached down to her knees and silvery eyes. The second had snowy white hair and eyes that seemed to be on fire with anger.

"Who are you?" Marth asked, trying to keep authority in his voice though to tell the truth he was getting tired of this kind of thing…

"I am Zade and this is-"

"Where's the evil little monster?! Let me at her!" the white haired girl spat out.

"Kiki. We're not here to harm anyone-"

"But she _killed_ him! That's unforgivable!"

From behind Link Zelda paled a bit, clenching her fists.

"I know but-"

"How could she do something like that?! Tory was only trying to help and she repays him by killing him?! It's just like Zeia!"

"Calm down! I'm sure there was just a misunderstanding-"

"Stop it! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Marth yelled, finally fed up with their arguing.

Samus snickered at his red face.

"Oh, I'm very sorry. We came here to-"

"Kill her! Where is she?!"

"Kiki! Stop it…as I was saying, we came here to…straighten out things. You see, that woman over there," she pointed at Zelda " killed a dear friend of ours."

"What are you talking about?" Ike asked with narrowed eyes.

"Zelda killed Torin. Need me to spell it out?"

"That's…" Samus said, trying to meet eyes with the princess.

"Why would she do something like that?" Marth asked, also narrowing his eyes.

"Because people often get the wrong idea about him. They think he's some evil guy who's going to hurt them-"

"He's a Shadow!"

Zade froze, turning sharply to stand directly in front of Zelda. She pushed Link out of the way and raised her hand into the arm.

The resounding slap noise made everyone wince. The Hylian princess fell to the ground and Link rushed to her side, glaring daggers at the fuming woman standing over him.

"That may be true, _princess_, but you have the wrong idea totally, just like _everyone_ else

"I sometimes think you people are racist against darkness…sheesh," Kiki muttered.

"Excuse me, but what is a Shadow?" Marth interrupted.

"Do I really have to explain _all_ of it?" Zade complained.

"Yes."  
"Fine, but you're going to be there for a while. Where to begin…well-"

"Zade."

She turned, not looking at all surprised to come face to face with Torin.

"Fancy seeing _you_ here oh dead one."

The rest of the group (minus Kiki) looked totally baffled.

"I thought you said Torin was _dead_," Ike said.

"He was," Kiki said bitterly.

Torin's eye met with Zelda's. Her blue eyes widened in fear and she froze up.

"How…I…you were…"

"You couldn't kill Torin even if you wanted to. He's not exactly what you would call mortal, though he isn't immortal," commented Kiki with a smile at Zelda.

"Okay, this is getting really confusing…" Ike mumbled while rubbing the back of his head.

"Zade, they aren't ready to hear this. You need to leave. Kiki-"

Before any more words could leave his mouth her arms were wrapped around his neck with her head buried into his shoulder.

"I was so worried about here…don't make me leave you…"

"Don't worry. I'm not staying here since I'm obviously…unwanted. I'll be going with you back to Lijay."

Her eyes brightened.

"Let's go then. I don't want to hang out with a murder any longer."

In a flash they were gone, leaving only Zade remaining. She sighed.

"Well, I guess no long explanations for now. See you all later I guess…"

Without another second wasted she too disappeared from their line of sight. So all their eyes fell on Zelda.

"Why did you do something like that Zelda?" Samus asked quietly.

"Because…he was a danger to our group. You have no idea…You have no idea how much danger you were all in!" she yelled, standing and running off into the forest.

Link quickly stood and ran after her, calling her name.

Samus latched onto Marth's arm and leaned her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

"Right when it was starting to go so smoothly…"

"It will turn out alight. I promise."

Ike sighed.

"Please you two, get a tent or something I _don't_ want to watch if you start making out or worse," Ike groaned.

"Don't worry," Samus laughed dryly.

Mars and Hazel glanced at each other and headed back to the tent where Kan's face was still peeking out.

"Move over dork," Hazel grouched as she lifted the tent flap, her blue haired companion following after her.

* * *

Night had crept over the still camp. Silence hung over it like a wet blanket, suffocating any nearby air.

Inside Samus' tent sat the bounty hunter herself along with the blue haired prince, watching over Roy carefully. Marth glanced up from the pages of his book every few minutes to check on two of the most important people in his small circle of friends, sharp cobalt eyes usually straying to watch the blond sleeping peacefully. If somehow comforted him to know that she was close.

He sighed. Everything had gone down the drain in just a few days; Torin disappearing later found out to have been killed, Roy suddenly appearing, the worry about if Ellis and her child were okay. It gave him a headache just like most everything else did these days.

**_I'm _so_ happy to see that the two of you are back together again._**

****_Good for you._

_ **You know, that encounter earlier was kind of…random. They just popped out of nowhere.**_

****_Reminds me of you._

_ **I wonder who they were though…family? Friends? Oh, Oh! I know! That girl hugged Torin and called him that embarrassing nickname; she must be his lover!**_

****_You always notice things like that…_

_ **But for some reason I got the impression that Tory's lady died. Don't know why. I guess it's just his emo aura. And to think that we had someone so powerful in our group this whole time. I wonder what this "shadow" thing is about anyway.**_

****_I am just going to let you talk…_

_ **Man, I wish I had a host like him!**_

****_You're ignoring me, aren't you?_

_ **Then I could really take over the world! Heck yeah! You're really boring, you know? All goody-goody and stuff. After what you've been through I seriously think you should've turned out a bad egg. I mean, the whole evil father, your sister dying, getting exiled, getting dumped, getting your body taken over, getting almost killed, having me stuck talking in your head…**_

****_Would you _stop_ it already?!_

_ **Not being able to use your soul weapon…**_

****_I give up…_

_ **Your kingdom getting taken over, your sister in trouble, your best friend in bad shape-**_

****From that word on Marth totally ignored everything the evil lord said and focused instead on his book. _Anything_ was better then listening to the annoying man. He would have liked to think about other things like how much the other blunette resembled himself and what he would do once they reached Aritia but…

Currently, he didn't think it was possible.

Roy moaned in his sleep, rolling over. Marth's eyes followed the other's movements, though he didn't sense that the fiery general would awaken anytime soon.

Another sigh.

Why did he seem to be doing that a lot recently?

* * *

**Eh, it's short again sorry about that.**

**I love Exen sometimes XD he's turned into a somewhat friendly character somehow...oh well. He's still mean sometimes lol**

**Much thanks to NinjaSheik, Mooncry, SoraxKairi 4ever, iChocoLove, Fire Emblem MewMew, Dannyboy the Dane, DevilishDuck, ElementUchihaMaster, Etiema, and Attack 224 for reviewing. You are the best**

**To answer some questions...**

**Attack 224: Yes, Mars is the name used in the anime though i prefer to use the english SSB version of Marth's name. Mars is the OC character made by ElementUchihaMaster.**

**Dannyboy the Dane: You must understand that Exen was been in Marth's head for over five years now and has thus formed a hate/like friendly/fatherlike relationship with him.**

**DevilishDuck: Idk, where is the child and his mother :)**

**I'm hoping to update soon but i have a bunch of stuff this week like Vacation Bible School (i volunteer in the art room and help them set up stuff) and also i have no internet connection at my dad's house so if i finish a chapter there it will be delayed. Sorry about the inconveniences;**

-Silverfire113


	8. Forever is a Long Time

**Chapter Eight**

Samus looked around at her barren surroundings, blue eyes narrowed. Marth stood beside her with his hand on his sword. He was glaring at a tall man several yards away. The man had long black hair that danced on the scant wind and piercing golden eyes. His mouth was twisted up in a cruel grin as he drew his own lengthy sword.

"We finally meet Prince Marth. I have been looking forward to this. Once you are silenced then their will be nothing to stand in the way of ultimate victory. The final knight will fall to the king," he said in a smooth, bone-chilling voice. "I don't believe we have met before, so I will introduce you to the one who will finally rid the world of your presence. My name is Takenial."

Marth drew Falchion, his mouth set in a firm line. He motioned Samus back.

"Be careful…" the bounty hunter murmured as her hand left his arm, dropping to her side.

"I will."

Her blond hair whipped back as energy radiated from both male fighters, particles glowing blue and red in the dusk. Takenial's blade turned a deep scarlet color, glinting wickedly lust like his narrowed eyes. Falchion seemed to form a thin blue veil around itself. Samus took a few steps back and drew on the energy she had grown familiar with by now, letting her body become encompassed by her flexible silver armor. Just in case…

In a flash Marth and his opponent clashed, sparks flying and then dying by the wind's hand a second later. Watery tendril's shot off of the prince's blade and towards Takenial. He did a graceful flip backwards and slashed out at the threat, evaporating them in seconds. Marth carried on the assault with a downward slash that narrowly missed the taller man's arm, continuing his attack with a horizontal slice. Takenial blocked easily, his smile growing.

"So your soul weapon is water based? You're as interesting as they say you are."

Marth glowered, pushing hard against his enemy's weapon and trying to gain the upper hand. So far he wasn't accomplishing much. His shorter statue and smaller bulk left him at a disadvantage. Takenial smirked.

"But everyone has their weaknesses…no matter how interesting they are."

One hand left the hilt of his scarlet sword and struck out, hitting Marth hard in the stomach. The blunette stumbled backwards and raised his sword just in time to block a powerful vertical strike. Takenial swung again, going in for a horizontal cut but it jumped over. Momentarily shocked by the surprising dodge he couldn't stop his swing as Marth summoned a large wave of water while his was still airborne. Takenial canceled it out with one o his own slashes and jumped up next to Marth. They clashed swords once again, glaring at each other. The two opponents separated and landed several feet apart.

"It seems…I'm going to have to play dirty…" Takenial said in a voice dripping with venom.

Marth's eyes widened and he turned his head sharply.

"Samus, look out!" he yelled as Takenial disappeared from his line of sight. The blunette made a mad dash towards the blond woman, eyes darting about.

"Too late."

"Samus!"

His face paled when a long arm wrapped around the surprised bounty hunter and her armor dissolved, leaving her with no protection. Her face suddenly went blank and her body froze in place.

"My spell makes it so she won't be able to move at all unless I release it. So…even if I impaled her on my sword she wouldn't even twitch. Quite a nice spell if I do say so myself," Takenial said with a grin.

"You…you dirty-"

"Now, now prince boy. Even if you kill me the spell won't stop. She'll be like this forever. Unless…"

Marth narrowed his dark blue eyes.

"Unless what?"

"You will drop you weapon and accept death. I'll release her if you do that simple thing."

_No! You can't…I'm not…I'm not worth it! Please don't…_ Samus screamed in her head, though she couldn't force the words out of her mouth.

Falchion clattered to the ground, its blue aura fading. Takenial smirked.

"Good, now come over here. You know, a good guy's greatest weakness is the ones around him. Pitiful."

**_Marth, you don't have to do this._**

_Yes, I do Exen._

_ **He could be lying about the spell-**_

_I can't risk it. I can't risk Samus being hurt. I'm sorry._

_ **…I understand. I guess it's farewell then?**_

_I guess it is._

"Stop right there."

Marth could feel the other man's eyes boring into him, slicing him up from the inside and then ripping him apart. Takenial dropped Samus onto the ground and approached the defenseless prince.

"The last barrier has finally fallen…"

_No…Marth…_Samus silently pleaded.

He smiled at her one last time, though his fists were clenched and his body was tense. Takenial twirled his sword and then made a single stab, his blade cleanly running the blunette through.

Time seemed to freeze as Samus watched his eyes start to lose their life and his shoulders sagged a bit. She hated how his smile still lingered on his lips. Takenial watched as his opponent took one final breath and then slumped over completely, his dead weight falling onto him.

The raven haired man sighed.

"You were one of the best, but you had that one weakness that made you fall."

He pulled out his sword and wiped it on the ground, the blade returning to it's normal cold gray color.

"As I man of my world, I'll let you free to do what you want with yourself blondy. Have fun."

Samus felt the invisible restraints on her body loosen and then disappear. Tears started to fall uncontrollably down her cheeks as the tall man vanished.

With a strangled sob she crawled over to the fallen prince and cried into his bloody tunic, fists clenched around the scarlet fabric.

This couldn't be happening. He couldn't die.

* * *

Samus awoke with a loud scream, bolting upwards from her laid down position. The familiar trail of tears snaked down her face. Marth started from his own bed nearby, hand on the hilt of his sword. Her eyes searched for him frantically and when they found him she literally flung herself into his arms.

"S-Samus? What's wrong? What happened? Why are you…crying?" he asked in confusion and worry.

"It was-you died-and there was this man-I didn't mean to-"

"Calm down. I'm right here. I'm not dead. Nothing happened."

"It was so horrible! I couldn't…I couldn't save you…"

Her voice had suddenly gotten quieter as she looked into his blue eyes with her own wide ones.

"It's okay…it was just a dream…"

He wrapped his arms carefully around her, holding her close.

"It was just like…just like with you and Kin…"

Marth tensed, subconsciously narrowing his eyes at mention of the name.

"Samus…"

"You died because of me again."

"I didn't die, and I won't any time in the near future. You don't have to worry."

"You had a soul weapon."

"A…what?"

"You can't use yours, right? But in my dream, you were using it, so it isn't real. It can't be."

"Right…I can't…"

"Because of that it can't be real…"

Her fingers clenched onto his tunic just as they had done in her dream, only this time it was the same calm blue that it had always been. Not that horrible scarlet color.

Her breathing slowed, calming gradually as her panic faded.

"I don't want you to die…" she whispered, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm not going to. I promise."

"Hey. Please, _please_ do _not_ start making out in front of me," grumbled a scratchy voice.

Both pairs of eyes quickly locked on to the source of the noise, glaring daggers at it. This was soon replaced by relief though.

"Roy, you're alright…I thought you might never make up lazy idiot," Marth said, murmuring the last part.

"Well, considering that Samus just screamed her head off and my 'Marth is hugging a girl get it on video' sensed were tingling like mad, I think I have the right to wake up at this point of time rather then any other," Roy laughed with a twinkle in his bright blue eyes.

"I think that's the longest sentence I've ever heard you say. Congratulations."

"Ha, ha. You're just jealous 'cause I'm already married and you don't have the guts to ask Samus."

The blunette's face turned a deep shade of scarlet, and Samus hid her own embarrassment behind a warm laugh.

"W-Well…You had more time. I just met back up with Samus and…"

"You two seem to be getting along fine from my point of view."

If Marth's cheeks could have gotten any redder, they did then.

"That's none of your business."

"Yeah Roy, leave poor Marth alone," Samus chuckled with a wide grin.

Roy sat up stiffly, groaning as he did so.

"Man, what happened? I was about to get my head smashed or something and then…I can't remember much. There was this weird guy who used this weird spell, but that's about all that comes to mind…weird."

"I think weird is your favorite word."

"Hey, it's fun to say!"

"Sure it is Roy," Marth jabbed playfully.

"I don't like it when you're happy. Go back to being emo or whatever."

"No! Then he won't be cuddly!" Samus said.

She put a hand over her mouth when she realized what she had just said, her face reddening.

"Just you just say I'm…cuddly?" Marth asked in bewilderment.

"Uh…yes?"

"…is that good or bad for my image?" Marth asked, a smile growing on his face.

The bounty hunter punched him good-naturedly in the arm, laughing softly.

"Your image is just fine silly."

Roy made a gagging sound, pretending to feel sick.

"You guys are so corny," he snickered.

"Hey, you're the one who writes Ellis horrible love poems," Marth countered.

"She says they're cute," Roy grumbled back, sticking out his tongue.

"She's just being nice."

"You're mean…"

"Thanks."

"And really annoying when you're happy. When you're depressed you don't talk back, just sit there like an idiot and mope."

"Who are you calling an idiot? You can't even tell left from right and which day of the week it is."

"Poor education. Not my fault."

"Sure it isn't. Skipping classes or sleeping through them isn't your fault?"

"Hey, come on guys, stop fighting," Samus giggled.

"We're not fighting, we're debating," the redhead pouted.

"Right."

"You're mean too Samus. What's a poor harmless guy to do?"

"You're anything but harmless Roy," she scoffed.

Marth watched them in amusement, ignoring the fact that it was indeed the middle of the night. Thoughts of Zelda and Link suddenly appeared in his mind, and he wondered if they would be okay. After what had happened he had to ponder if you could ever think of the Hylian princess the same way again. His thoughts on Torin had been altered lightly also.

Roy sighed.

"So…who all else is with you?" he asked with curious sapphire eyes.

"Well, at first there was Samus, Ike, Link, Zelda, Me and…Torin. Soon after a group of three claiming to be sent by you joined up with us."

"Ah, Kan, Mars, and Hazel. So they did find you after all?"

"Yes. Our numbers have gone down by one though and we're not sure what is going to happen with Zelda and Link. There was a…incident."

"What kind of incident?"

Marth and Samus exchanged glances, and finally the blond nodded.

"Zelda tried to kill Torin."

"…Why?"

"Because…" Marth paused, looking to the top of the tent in thought. "I'm actually not really sure. Something about him being a shadow…"

"So…I'm guessing the one who left your group was Torin."

"Correct."

"Man, wherever you guys go you seem to attract so much drama."

"Tell me about it," Samus muttered.

"Anyway, Ellis is back at our home camp with Sar. I'm sure they're safe, though I would like to get back as soon as possible," Roy said with determination.

"What exactly did you need saved from Roy? Your wounds were pretty bad," Marth commented.

"Well…you see, I got captured and…they tried to get info out of me. End of story right there. You know their methods as well as I do."

The prince couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine. He knew alright; personally. Samus' gaze darted between the two.

"Well, I think we should all try to go back to sleep. It's best if we have as much energy as possible for the upcoming days," Marth said a little too hastily.

The bounty hunter reluctantly released him, crawling back over to her bedroll.

* * *

"Zelda? Zelda, where are you? Answer me, please," Link called out through the trees, which were apparently the only things that were listening.

"Please…come back. I don't care what everyone else thinks; I know you have a reason for doing what you did! You thought we were in danger. That's why…that's why I didn't say anything before. I knew that you had something to do with Torin's disappearance but…but…I just couldn't say anything. Please…"

The wind blew his long blond bangs gently back and forth as his blue eyes searched for the princess he knew so well among the foliage.

"Zelda…I don't blame you…I never will…come back."

A stifled sob caught his sharp ears and his head snapped in its direction. His legs seemed to automatically know where to go as he leaped over bushes and dodged around trees. When he finally got to her side his heart sank.

Her knees were drawn up to her chin with her arms wrapped tightly around them, her bangs hiding her face. The hero gently put an arm around her shoulder and held her close.

"It's okay Zelda…"

"It was…I only wanted too…I'm so scared Link…"

"I'll always protect you. Don't worry. Nothing will happen to you or anyone else."

Her sobs got louder and her shoulders shook as she embraced him around the waist and cried into his shoulder.

"Everything is going to be fine. You'll see."

"What would I do…if you weren't here…?"

Link paused, glancing down at the Hylian princess.

"If there was no one to support me…no one to save me…what would I do?"

He didn't know how to respond.

"If there was no one to love me…no one who needed me…"

"Zelda, you do have someone. You have me. You have your friends. They'll understand, I'll sure of it. Just give them a chance. If they don't accept you…then I'll go with you," he said with a smile.

"T-Thank you Link."

"Anytime you need saving just call me. I'll be there."

"I love you," she murmured, clinging to him tightly.

"I love you too Zelda."

* * *

_She was beautiful. Her long ebony hair flowed with the wind gently and her bangs framed her face perfectly. Purple eyes always seemed to shine with joy and her thin pink lips were always turned up in a smile. The long pointed ears that adorned the sides of her head were graceful, stunning crystal earrings hanging from them._

_ She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The kindest creature he had ever met._

_ So it was only natural that he grew feelings for her._

_ To the beautiful woman he was like a slice of the outside world, hardened by travels and battles; someone who looked death in the face everyday and came back. His gray eyes were always thoughtful but kind. She loved the way he gracefully swung his sword around and the way he seemed to dance over the battlefield._

_ She loved him._

_ But…_

_ The thing she hated most was how he hide from her. The mysteries around him seemed to grow everyday, and it was impossible to solve them all. She hated the day she saw the bandages wrapped around his right eye, and how he gradually hid that side of his face from her._

_ A bittersweet love. One she knew was destined to die painfully._

_ And she hated it._

Torin looked the old worn book, his gray eye looking at it hollowly. His fingertips touched the old picture of the beautiful woman lightly as if afraid he would break it. Break it like everything else he came in contact with. Zade peeked over his shoulder.

"You're reading that story again?" she asked, all her cheer gone from her voice.

"Yes."

"It only makes you sad, so why red it over and over again?"

"I don't want to forget, even if it's painful. I…miss her."

Zade looked away.

"She's out there somewhere. Out of your reach. Don't try to find her; you'll only fail utterly."

"I know."

_But she still loved him. No matter who or what he was or became. She always would._

He closed the book, sighing.

_Forever._

"Forever is a long time. No one can believe something forever," Torin muttered with downcast eyes. "Love doesn't exist forever."

* * *

Marth awoke the next morning to Roy's loud snores, glancing over at the giggling Samus. He blinked.

"Wow, he's worse then you," she commented with a quiet laugh.

Marth made a face.

"I don't snore."

"I was joking Mr. Perfect. Have some fun."

"There's to much going on to have fun," the prince countered with a wistful tone in his voice.

"I swear you're going to go insane one day…"

"To late for that," was his reply.

**_Seriously._**

_Shut up._

"Yeah, you should see him when he has to do paperwork. I think he goes a little mad when he gets too much," came the muffled voice of Roy.

"I do not. I just get a little annoyed."

"Suuure you do."

"Hey, when we get everything straightened out how about I make _you_ do all the paperwork."

Roy stuck out his lip.

"Aw, don't be a bully just 'cause you're the prince."

Marth smiled almost evilly, slightly scaring the red head.

* * *

**Yay, another chapter! And it's longer! Yay lol**

**Just something i thought was funny; when i was adding Takenial to the dictionary it suggested the word toenail instead XD so i guess Takenial is a toenail lol**

**Much thanks goes out to DevilishDuck, Etiema, Dannyboy the Dane, Fire Emblem MewMew, Mooncry, EUM ANON, and iChocoLove for reviewing! If it weren't for you guys this story would be really dead. gives candy**

**In answer to certain reviews;**

**iChocoLove: I'm not really sure why you're confused...**

**Fire Emblem MewMew: Sorry if the grammar and spelling is bad i simply don't proofread usually. I just get it up so you guys can read it. I tried to add a bit more emotion in the dialect for you though and i even looked over this chapter a bit**

**DevilishDuck: I'm not sure why you're confused about Torin O.o Hopefully this chapter answers your question about Link and Zelda.**

**I kind of feel sorry for poor Zelie ;-: she's so confused, but she had good intentions.**

**I meant to ask this a _long_ time ago though i never got around to it; do you guys have any good ideas for MarthxSamus Pictures? I'm doing a project and it would really help if you gave me your input**

**I think I'll stop rambling now...**

-Silverfire113 **-more candy for reviewers-**


	9. WhatieWhatWhat?

**Chapter Nine**

"I'm sorry for what I did. You have to understand, I did it to protect everyone. Torin is…not what he appears to be," Zelda explained nervously as she glanced around at all everyone in the small group.

Marth and Samus nodded, silently accepting her back while Ike grinned, coming forward and patting her on the back. Mars and Kan didn't move. Hazel muttered an "I don't care" and finally Roy sighed in confusion, not really sure what was going on. Link stood behind his wife comfortingly as he gently pushed her forward.

"T-Thank you for forgiving me," she managed to choke out before she broke into happy tears.

"You're our friend; of course we'd forgive you if you had good intentions," Samus replied with a smile as she stepped forward and embraced the princess.

"Thank you Samus…"

"Sorry if I seem like I'm hurrying things but we really should get going. Who knows what's happening in Aritia right now and I'm worried about Ellis and my kid," Roy said, laughing dryly.

Ike smiled.

"They'll be fine, but I agree with Roy that we should get a move on."

"I don't care. I'm sure my two partners are happy to leave," commented Hazel.

"It's settled then. Let's pack up camp and head out. The sooner the better," Marth said with a nod, blue eyes resting only momentarily on Zelda before he turned away back towards his tent. Samus followed, her wide grin directed at the princess before she to turned away.

"See? That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Link asked his lover as he led her towards their own makeshift home.

"I'm so happy that everyone accepted me back," she said with a happy sigh, leaning into Link's shoulder.

"I'm glad too."

Hazel watched as the two pairs left, her brown eyes flicking back and forth between the two.

"Well, it seems princess gets to come back into our happy little group," she said without expression.

"It would seem," Mars replied quietly.

"Can we _please_ go pack up now? I'm all stiff from standing through that long explanation," Kan complained.

"Oh shut it you stupid whiner. None of this would have happened if it weren't for you."

The eldest member of their group crossed his arms and looked away, trying to hide his embarrassment. In his opinion Hazel was way to smart. To smart for her own good. It was like she could read your thoughts; knew your every move. The way she stared at you with those sharp brown eyes was unnerving.

Mars didn't really seem to care. He never seemed to care. Ever. Period. Considering where he came from though, it might make sense. Why should he care about the past? It didn't matter unless it directly involved him.

Roy sighed, eventually following the Aritian prince and the bounty hunter. He really was _really_ worried about Ellis and Sar. They were his family. Just like how Marth was his best friend. Whenever the thought of one of them getting hurt crossed his mind he felt utterly hopeless and filled with anger. His friends and wife and child were his life.

* * *

A cream colored butterfly landed on his nose, resting while it slowly flapped it wings. A scarlet eye starred at it.

Torin sat up, causing the insect to leave its perch and find another on his finger. It lazily winged its way to a nearby branch and resettled itself there. The swordsman watched it with a frown.

"Hey you; long time no see. What are you doing all the way out here? I thought you said we were going to some tournament thing."

Torin looked up slowly in the direction the voice had come from, no emotion on his face.

"Long story. I could ask what you are doing here also," he answered without his normal glare.

"Just hanging, you know little old me."

A man slightly taller then Torin sat down in the grass next to the mercenary, looking at the blue-gray sky with dark scarlet eyes similar to Torin's own. His hair was also jet black. He too, had two swords, one being a katana and the other a broad sword. The only noticeable thing about him was the necklace he wore. It was made of a worn silver chain and the pendent was a small, dull crystal that looked like it had seen many years.

"Lian, you never go anywhere unless you have a reason. Either you're sitting on some porch drinking tea or you're saving a random person. It doesn't look to me like you're consuming any tea so you must be out here to help someone."

"Ever the sharp one. Guess you haven't lost your edge, eh? Well, since you have me all figured out I'll tell you why I'm here."

Lian gave a short pause, his hand reaching up to gently touch the crystal he wore as he seemed to be reliving some distant memory.

"Well?"

"Ah, sorry. As I was saying, I do have a reason for being here. You see, I heard of the war in Aritia and knew that there was at least one competitor from that tournament who originated from there. I figured that you would want to help this person so I came to help _you_." The newcomer glanced around. "Though from the looks of it, something happened. Did they find out about _it_?"

Torin looked down at his lap.

"Yeah. One of their party tried to kill me."

Lian chuckled, watching his companion closely.

"I can see how that could've turned out bad."

"It did."

The wind blew around them, and the butterfly took off. It seemed to dance with the breeze.

"You still want to help them, don't you?"

"…I just…don't know _how_ to…they don't want me around…"

"Now why would that be? You're such a likable guy!"

The one eyed man glared.

"That's what you think."

"Hey, listen to me. Don't beat up on yourself for something you can't and couldn't change. It wasn't your fault that-" the man suddenly stopped, swiftly looking away before lowering his voice. "It wasn't your fault that she got hurt. You couldn't have done anything."

"How would you know!? _You_ weren't there Lian!"

The mercenary had pure murder in his single eye, and he stood without another word and stalked off.

"Torin, wait! Please, you have to listen to me! In the upcoming battle, something bad is going to happen! I need you to be careful!"

"Leave me alone."

"Tor! Please!"

The younger elf disappeared, leaving Lian by himself. The man yelled in frustration, hitting the ground hard with his fist. It left a large hole in the ground which he ignored.

"Idiot…you're going to get yourself killed…"

Lian sighed, fingers briefly touching his necklace once more before he stood and started off in the direction Torin had gone.

_I have to find him before it's to late…if I don't, Zade will have my guts._

* * *

"Hey, Marth? If been wondering…do you think Torin will come back?" Samus asked quietly as she packed away her bedroll.

"…I don't know. After what Zelda did…I don't think he will," Marth replied with downcast eyes.

"Hey, what are you two being so quiet about?" Roy asked cheerfully.

"Nothing important."

"_Fine_, keep me out of the loop for all I care. After, all, I'm just little old Roy."

"It's not like that Roy, you just wouldn't understand because you didn't _know_ him."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever."

The three then proceeded to take down Samus' tent and meet with the others. Ike was the only one who was finished. Hazel and gang seemed to be having a private meeting and so did Link and Zelda.

"Well, I'm excited! We're finally going to reach Aritia! Man, I swear, if I had to wait any longer I might have exploded…" Ike murmured, smiling at Roy.

"I can't wait to get back myself. I miss Ellis…"

"Don't worry bud, she's fine."

"She better be."

Kan, Hazel, and Mars finally appeared, Link and Zelda following behind.

"Well, it looks like we're all here, so let's go," Marth commanded.

Hidden deep in the undergrowth sat a man. He grinned, white teeth visible through the leaves.

"You're not going to reach Aritia, sorry Prince Boy," Takenial whispered to the shadows.

* * *

Samus froze. Her blue eyes were wide and Marth watched helplessly as she shook.

"Samus? What's wrong?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder and holding her closer.

"We can't go this way."

"Why not? It's the fastest way to Aritia," Roy commented.

"This is where…my dream…We can't!"

"Samus…it was only a dream…nothing more…"

She pushed away from him.

"Only a dream?! Do you remember the _last_ time I had a dream?! It came true!"

The blue haired prince went silent.

"Samus we have to go this way! My wife and child are waiting for me and could be in danger!" Roy shouted angrily, finally losing it when the thought of not seeing Ellis again crossed his mind.

"You can't help them if you're dead Roy!"

"Hey, hey! Stop this! Samus, a dream doesn't mean anything. We have to go this way; it could take days to go around," Link said quietly.

The bounty hunter looked to her left at the barren, brown earth. Dead trees lay everywhere and no wind blew across the ground.

"No…No!"

"Come on Samus, we're all together. Whatever you're scared of, we can fight it off," Hazel said flatly.

"You're wrong! He's powerful!"

"And so are we!" Roy countered.

"You don't understand! Marth could get killed and I can't…I can't let that happen…"

Marth remained silent. Has facial expression hadn't changed the whole conversation and Roy had begun to think his friend had gone back to his stony-faced ways. The blunette finally stepped forward.

"Samus, I know you don't want to do this, but Ellis and Sar--possibly many innocent people—are in danger. We need to help them! If we wait any longer, it may be too late. What's the point in getting there if they're all dead anyway?" the prince theorized.

"Marth…you have to believe me…"

**_She's spouting nonsense. Oh joy._**

****_Shut up Exen. You have no right to judge her._

"I'm sorry Samus, but we have to go."

**_You know, I've always wondered how you can talk to two people at once like this. You must be an amazing multitasker._**

****_If you would stop talking it would be a lot easier._

Samus grabbed onto his arm, determination in her eyes.

"They can go, but we're staying here."

"What?! Samus, that's unreasonable!"

"You're. Staying. Here."

Her voice had suddenly lowered to a dangerous tone, and Marth almost shivered.

"He's coming with us; we need him too Samus! Don't be selfish!" Ike argued, stepping up beside Roy.

"I'm trying to do what's best for him, why can't you see that?!"

"It was a dream Samus!" Roy yelled, grabbing Marth's other arm. "Nothing more."

It was so silent that you would have been able to hear a pin drop. Samus' hands dropped to her sides and she glowered at the redhead.

"If it is your decision to go Marth, I will follow you and protect you with my life. If something _does_ happen though, I will drag you back from the afterlife and beat you up until you can't move your arms, legs, and the rest of your body."

The prince smiled faintly.

"Deal. Don't worry, we'll all be fine."

So the group continued forward, the bounty hunter practically sticking to the blunette's arm. Ike was chatting quietly with Roy who was still uneasy. Zelda and Link stayed at the rear. In the middle the three newer members of their cluster stood, remaining silent for fear of being dragged into the tension filled air.

A loud explosion suddenly rang out, rocks whizzing past their ears and nipping at uncovered flesh. Samus jumped in front of Marth with a glare that could kill and Ike and Roy guarded from behind. Hazel dropped into a fighting position; Mars and Kan simply stood there.

"Well, well, well. We finally meet Prince Marth. I have been looking forward to this. Once you are silenced then their will be nothing to stand in the way of ultimate victory. The final knight will fall to the king," he said in a smooth, bone-chilling voice. "I don't believe we have met before, so I will introduce you to the one who will finally rid the world of your presence. My name is Takenial."

Marth drew Falchion, his mouth set in a firm line. Samus was beginning to lose it. They were the exact same words. Everything was the same except for the fact that the others were there.

"Be careful…" the bounty hunter said quickly, annoyed that these words had also already been said.

"I will."

Marth's sword began to glow, and he looked down at it in shock. Watery tendrils sprang forth from it and leapt at Takenial. Everyone watched in stunned silence as the man deflected the attack with ease.

"A water based soul weapon, eh? I could've sworn you couldn't use it earlier…what could have changed that?"

Marth knew what it was. While he had been at the Smash Mansion he had been under so much stress that he hadn't been able to be himself. When he began this trip, he had already found out that Samus returned his feelings. He knew that now he wanted, _needed_, to protect her at any cost, thus activating his soul weapon.

In a flash Marth and his opponent clashed, sparks flying and then dying by the wind's hand a second later. The liquid fingers shot off of the prince's blade and towards Takenial. He did a graceful flip backwards and slashed out at the threat, evaporating them in seconds. Marth carried on the assault with a downward slash that narrowly missed the taller man's arm, continuing his attack with a horizontal slice. Takenial blocked easily, his smile growing.

"But everyone has their weaknesses…no matter how interesting they are."

One hand left the hilt of his scarlet sword and struck out, hitting Marth hard in the stomach. The blunette stumbled backwards and raised his sword just in time to block a powerful vertical strike. Takenial swung again, going in for a horizontal cut but it jumped over. Momentarily shocked by the surprising dodge he couldn't stop his swing as Marth summoned a large wave of water while his was still airborne. Takenial cancelled it out with one o his own slashes and jumped up next to Marth. They clashed swords once again, glaring at each other. The two opponents separated and landed several feet apart.

Samus couldn't move. It was like seeing a movie the second time around. You knew what was going to happen, and you couldn't do anything to change that.

"It seems…I'm going to have to play dirty…" Takenial said in a voice dripping with venom.

Marth's eyes widened and he turned his head sharply.

"Samus! Look out!" he yelled as Takenial disappeared from his line of sight. The blunette made a mad dash towards the blond woman, eyes darting about.

"Too late."

"Samus!"

His face paled when a long arm wrapped around the not-surprised bounty hunter and she was left with no protection. Her face suddenly went blank and her body froze in place. Ike and Roy both frowned at the situation.

"My spell makes it so she won't be able to move at all unless I release it. So…even if I impaled her on my sword she wouldn't even twitch. Quite a nice spell if I do say so myself," Takenial said with a grin.

"You…you dirty-"

"Now, now prince boy. Even if you kill me the spell won't stop. She'll be like this forever. Unless…"

Marth narrowed his dark blue eyes.

"Unless what?"

"You will drop you weapon and accept death. I'll release her if you do that simple thing."

_No! You can't…Not again! Please don't…_ Samus sobbed in her head, though she couldn't force the words out of her mouth. Nothing had changed. Her dream was going to come true.

Falchion clattered to the ground, its blue aura fading. Takenial smirked.

"Good, now come over here. You know, a good guy's greatest weakness is the ones around him. Pitiful."

The rest of their party could nothing as Marth stepped forward, glaring daggers at his enemy.

**_Marth, you don't have to do this._**

****_Yes, I do Exen._

_ **He could be lying about the spell-**_

****_I can't risk it. I can't risk Samus being hurt. I'm sorry._

_ **…I understand. I guess it's farewell then?**_

****_I guess it is._

"Stop right there."

Marth could feel the other man's eyes boring into him, slicing him up from the inside and then ripping him apart. Takenial dropped Samus onto the ground and approached the defenseless prince.

"The last barrier has finally fallen…"

_No…Marth…I can't watch! Not again! Not again! _Samus silently screamed.

He smiled at her one last time, though his fists were clenched and his body was tense. Takenial twirled his sword and then made a single stab.

There was the sudden screech of metal hitting metal. They all watched in surprise when Takenial was thrown backwards into a rock, shattering it into several pieces.

_"Honeki!"_ the mysterious savior said quietly.

Samus felt her invisible bonds melt away, allowing her to move freely.

"Who are you?" Marth asked carefully.

"Who, little old me?" the man turned, grinning. "They call me Lian."

"Sorry to interrupt your introductions, but you've just pissed me off!" Takenial said, charging the scarlet eyed man.

"Destroy; Oblivion!"

Time seemed to slow down. The enemy was engulfed in a ball of darkness, black lightning sparking onto the ground. In the next second he was gone; the land empty of his threat.

"Wo…" Roy said, amazing with the display of raw power.

"You technique…it reminds me of Torin," Ike said thoughtfully.

Lian sheathed his broad sword, looking to the sky thoughtfully.

"Tor? Nah, we're total opposites. I'm amazed he isn't already here though…I never though he would be this slow…"

"Wait, wait, wait. You know Torin?" Samus asked.

"Sure do. He's…sort of related to me in a strange peculiar way that makes absolutely no sense whatsoever."

"Oh…"

The newcomer suddenly flinched, hand darting up to grab a hold of the necklace he wore. His scarlet eyes closed for a few moments. Marth and gang stood there in confused silence, and they could almost hear the non-existent wind it was so quiet.

"I think…that took more out of me then I thought it would…" Lian said, stumbling and then falling over.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"And here I thought he was all super powerful and all…darn," Roy pouted.

"He's kind of fragile, don't you think?" Link commented while kneeling next to the unconscious man.

"I'll say. A block and one attack and then he was out…"

"Sounds wimpy."

"I'll second that."

"Third."

"Hey, hey! Don't you think we should give him a chance?" Marth suggested.

Samus also knelt, looking at the crystal necklace curiously. Her eyes widened.

"This is…a Crystal of Oblivion…" she said with awe.

"A whatie-what-what?" Roy asked.

"It's a crystal formed from a being that is the life force of some planet. It's very rare and is said to contain amazing powers.

"Sweet!"

Samus frowned.

"You're such a child Roy."

"I know!"

* * *

**Wow, I actually updated :D Took me long enough...**

**Yeah, I think I said I wouldn't add any more new characters, but I love Lian so much I couldn't help putting him in. I wanna know who you like more, emo Torin or happy Lian lol**

**Yeah...wow...this was an interesting chapter...I didn't really like it...**

**I thank x-V. i. r. g. o.-x, Devilishduck, Crazy Reader, Etiema, ElementUchihaMaster, ER1k, iChocoLove, Silvara, and Dannyboy the Dane for reviewing last chapter :D**

**Oh yeah, the question from Devilishduck: **Aw, Torin's story book was so sad! Is he the dude in the book? **Hmm...I think you'll find out that answer soon **

**I noticed that people want Torin to come back into the group, so he will be reappearing very soon, maybe next chapter. If you're interested, I am actually going to write a story about Torin and Lian separately because I couldn't possibly put it all in this story. Make sure to watch for the comic I'm going to make with Torin in it...**

**Any who, please review! It just helps me update faster when I know people are counting on me. This chapter might not even be here if people hadn't reviewed last chapter.  
**

-Silverfire113


	10. Samus, Will You?

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

**Chapter Ten**

"Roy! You made it!" Ellis exclaimed, throwing her arms around her husband's neck. She cried into his shoulder from the sheer relief that he wasn't dead.

"Yeah. Look who I brought along too!" the redhead laughed.

Ellis smiled warmly when she saw Marth and Samus, walking over slowly to hug each of them in turn.

"It's great to see you both again," she said, then whispered to Marth, "When are you two getting married?"

Samus, who hadn't heard the question stared in puzzlement as Marth's face turned a deep scarlet.

"I-I don't know if that's…" he stuttered, looking away in embarrassment.

"Oh well, we can talk about that later. Zelda!" Ellis went off to greet the two Hylians.

"What did she ask you?" Samus asked.

"U-Uh…Nothing…" Marth answered awkwardly.

The blond raised a sly eyebrow but let the subject drop for the moment. She turned when Ike laughed boisterously. The mercenary had been carrying Lian the whole way even though the others had offered to help. Roy thought he was just showing off.

"Ah, you made it back Hazel! That's good. Hello again Mars," Ellis said happily, though she avoided Kan.

"Hey, anyone have any idea when this guy's gonna wake up? He's starting to give me back pains…" Ike complained discreetly.

"Sorry man, no idea," Roy laughed evilly.

The camp they had entered was rather small and somewhat ragtag. Marth sighed when he noticed this as it brought back memories of the other times something like this had happened. Why couldn't it just be peaceful for once? Maybe he was just bad luck…

"Is this enough to take back your home?" Samus asked quietly.

"I don't know. I'm going to hope it is."

Ellis walked up to the pair with a sad smile.

"The rest of our people were captured. We're all willing to fight though to take back our home," the princess said with determination.

"Do you by chance need some extra help?"

Samus turned slowly, surprised to see Torin standing there almost nervously. Marth spun also, surprise visible on his face.

"Torin? When…"

Zelda held onto Link tighter, her blue eyes narrowing with fear.

"I'm sorry if I surprised you but…I would like to help you win back your home," he said slowly as if he wasn't used to saying the words.

"Any help is appreciated," Marth said with a small smile.

"Thank you."

Lian looked up suddenly and Ike let him down.

"Tor! You made it buddy!" the black haired man exclaimed, practically glomping the unsuspecting swordsman.

"Get. Off."

"Right, right, you're touch-a-phobic, I forgot. No need to kill anybody, okay?"

Marth and Samus stared blankly as the two exchanged various insults, not used to hearing Torin talk so much. Lian was smiling so wide it looked like it would hurt.

"I guess they do know each other…" Ike said.

"Weird…"

"Seriously…"

* * *

Samus sighed, leaning back against a tree as she waited for Marth. He'd been in that tent with the rest of his generals for how long now? A long time. The bounty hunter wasn't exactly keen on waiting, but she had wanted to talk with Marth afterwards. She didn't want to miss him on his way out.

Torin walked past and Samus followed him with her eyes. Honestly, she was surprised he had come back after all that had happened but she wasn't really going to complain. Torin was strong. He would be able to help them a lot more then some people could.

Marth and a few other men finally walked out of the tent slowly, mumbling good nights to each other as they went their separate ways. The prince spotted Samus and made his way over to her.

"Sorry that took so long; we were planning our next move," he explained.

"It's okay."

She stood and followed him towards wherever he was going.

"So…what did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"After this is over…what are you going to do?"

He paused for a moment, gazing at the star speckled sky.

"I'm not sure yet. I don't know if I can leave my people alone again…"

"Don't you trust Ellis and Roy?"

"Infinitely."

"Then why don't you trust them to take care of things over here?"

"It's a big job…"

"That only you can do?"

"No. It's just…they have their son to take care of…"

"What about your life?" Samus suddenly stopped, grabbing his hand.

"…"

"Just because you're supposed to take care of an entire kingdom alone…does that mean _you_ have to do it specifically? I know you don't like it. Why can't you…go with me?" the blond asked quietly.

Marth stared at her without moving.

"I don't…I don't know…"

"Your people are important to you and I know that…but aren't I important too? It can't work if you have to stay behind here. I could never stay in one place to long…it would make it hard for both of us. I don't have a replacement Marth; no one else wants to do what I have to do. You have Ellis and Roy…"

"Samus…"

"I wish you would just decide. It's going to end up between me and your kingdom. Which one are you going to pick?"

"I…I can't decide that right now."

"Then think about it."

Samus turned away quickly and headed towards her tent. Marth watched her leave helplessly. What could he do? It was an impossible decision…or was it?

He remembered what Ellis had asked him earlier. That was what he wanted but he also knew that it couldn't work unless he figured out something fast.

Right now though he had a war to win.

* * *

Torin fingered the worn cover of his small book, staring at nothing in particular.

Lian had warned him earlier. He'd said his life was in danger if he didn't tread carefully, but that was always the risk, wasn't it? There was the risk that _it_ would get out. That it might actually be necessary.

It didn't matter anymore. He knew what he would have to do in the end. Destiny is a cruel thing indeed.

* * *

Marth nervously stood outside of Samus' tent, calling her again. She finally poked her head out with a tired yawn.

"Marth? It's really early…"

He couldn't help but stare at her for a few moments. She had let her hair done, cascading beautifully around her shoulders. For once she was wearing a normal, simple blue shirt and shorts.

"I-I needed to talk to you…sorry if I woke you up…" he said apologetically.

"No, no. It's okay."

Standing up she stretched, yawning like a cat and walking over to him. She knew what he was going to say. No matter how much he loved her, he'd lived in this kingdom all his life…

"So?" she asked.

"I…talked to Elice and Roy…"

A blond eyebrow was raised.

"And…"

He suddenly got down on one knee, his face serious though tinged slightly red, offering a simple ring to her.

"Samus, will you marry me?" he asked.

She stared. He waited.

"You-You choose-you're not…"

"I could never give you up, not when I have the choice. I love you."

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she grinned happily.

"Yes," she managed to choke out through her tears. "Yes!"

Torin watched quietly from the shadows, his face emotionless. They were so happy, the both of them…he thought back to _her_. Why did her face haunt him so much? That was over. A chapter already read.

There was nothing left for him, only for those with brighter futures…

* * *

**Oh my...*dies***

**He proposed! DX *bangs head and then dies again* Wow...**

**Ahem, anyway...why is Torin so sad, and what is _It?_ You'll probably find out next chapter. I hope I' going to have a surprising ending **

**I actually have PLANS for the third part of this series (yays!) in which my buddy Ramuria is going to help me out a bit with the writing. If you want a bit of a sneak peak, check out her story called "Showers Are Fun" hehehe...**

**Also, if people want, I might write a special ending about Torin and Lian and the mysterious _her_. Please say if you'd like this in a review :D**

**Much thanks goes out to NinjaSheik, ElementUchihaMaster, Mooncry, iChocoLove, Kiyoshi-Michiko, LifeInTechnicolor, Etiema, and Plushitiger for reviewing, it really makes my day and I'm really sorry for the wait.**

**Please update, it makes me so happyful =)  
**


	11. The final Battle

**Chapter Eleven**

Wind howled over the barren battlefield, dust tagging along with it as it swirled. The small Artitian army faced the seemingly much larger army of the enemy, man and women alike glaring at the opposite forces with hatred. Marth whispered quietly to one of his remaining generals and the nearby Roy nodded fleetingly. Samus stood next to her fiancé with a grim look.

Not far behind them stood Link and Zelda. The hero had his sword drawn and ready, blue eyes flashing heatedly. The Hyrulian princess braced herself for the inevitable.

Ike was actually smiling at the prospect of smashing enemy heads together. Marth had said they would have their rematch as soon as this was over. When Aritia was freed.

Torin and Lian stood side by side. Lian glanced over at his friend and sighed.

"I wish it didn't have to be this way…"

"Same here. I might not have a choice."

"When have we ever had a choice? In out line of work…man, it can be tough…"

"Are you going to be alright?"

Lian laughed.

"Who do you think I am? The trick to winning is deceiving even your allies. As if I, the great and all powerful Lian would fall unconscious after using such a small attack. Pft."

Torin almost smiled. Almost.

"Good. I don't want you dying on me."

"No worries there."

All went silent. The wind continued to roar fiercely as if trying to scare the warriors away.

Suddenly the front ranks of the opposite army charged forward with battle cries (the auto correct said batteries when i typed in battlecries lol), sunlight glinting off of their red armor. Just as loudly the Artitian surged frontward. There was the loud clang off clashing swords as the two forces meet.

The Smashers sprung into action, utilizing their soul weapons instantly. Zelda fired bursts of light out of her bow which felled several opponents. Her husband backed her up effortlessly with his sword.

Marth let streams of water take out anyone within range and used his own sword when possible. Many soldiers cowered before him as he slashed his way forward; Samus hot on his trail as she let loose bursts of energy from her canon arm.

"Hey, Lian. Cover me?" Torin asked.

His friend nodded and drew out his broadsword.

"Don't go overboard or you'll hurt yourself."

"Roger."

Torin reached back, his hand clasping the dark handled sword a bit hesitantly. He sighed once and then drew it from its sheath. The air froze around him and Lian shivered where he stood.

Torin tossed the still encased white sword to Lian. One of the soldiers sneered at him.

"What are you going to do with that piece of junk? It's practically falling apart!" another jeered.

Indeed, the sword's red blade was rusted and full of holes; it looked like if you flicked it it would shatter. Torin didn't seem affected by this as he closed his eyes.

Lian killed the mocking enemies with distaste. The hair on the back of his neck prickled and he shuddered once more. He hated _it._

Across the battlefield Zelda paused at the dark energy, biting her lip.

"Link…"

"Yeah, I noticed it too."

Lian suddenly dashed away from his friend, eyes narrowing. The sword Torin held gleamed suddenly, its original shape appearing. It shone in all its deadly glory. The black haired man slowly looked up, eye a bloody red color. A twisted smile appeared on his face.

"I'm free!" he cackled, laughing hysterically.

The warriors around him froze at his sudden change of character. Torin turned on them with fangs showing.

"Ohhoho! There are even little mice to kill! Wonderful! I've been trapped so long; it's been _ages_ since I had a good fight! Not like you all will be much of a challenge against _me_, but I can't be picky at times like these!"

He dashed towards them with irregular bounds, still laughing.

Farther away Marth and Samus looked up when Lian casually strode towards them, slaying foes easily.

"What the heck happened to him?" Samus asked.

"Oh, that? Technically, that's not Torin…that's Tor," Lian answered.

"Wait…isn't that just his name shortened?" Marth queried, felling his opponent.

"Um…yeah. Not that that matters. You're wondering what happened? He-" here he paused to slash out at an advancing soldier, "Released the seal that held "Tor"."

"What is Tor?"

"Tor was created by Torin's "father". Seriously, that dude was a madman, trying to create the ultimate warrior…anyway, as I was saying, Tor is practically the opposite of Torin personality wise. He's a bit crazy…(another pause to fight) other then that, Tor's power is at least ten times that of Torin's."

"…Okay…"

"As you might know Torin is also a Shadow. Those were also created by his father a while back. A Shadow…is a person corrupted by darkness so much that they become warped and easily controlled by Torin's dad. A person has a certain amount of time before they turn into-gargh! Sorry. Before they turn into a full Shadow. The thing with Tor is that whenever Torin decides to release him, he starts turning into a Shadow more quickly. Very risky."

"A-huh…so, you said you two were related somehow..?"

"Oh yeah, that…long story, not going to explain right now. I already had enough trouble cramming that explanation into what little time I have left to explain. Tor is unpredictable, you never know who he might attack…"

"Fun," Samus muttered as she used her plasma whip to clear out a space.

"So be care-"

A blast of energy sent Lian flying in the opposite direction. The prince and the bounty hunter turned sharply to meet the offender, their faces displaying mixed emotions when they same him.

"Kin," Samus said quietly.

The dark version of Link smiled menacingly, his hand still raised and smoking.

"Just our luck that you're still alive…" Marth muttered.

"You know, I was behind all of this all along. Luring you here so I could get my revenge," the elf hissed out, drawing his blade.

Marth tensed and prepared for a fight while Samus stepped up to him.

"That's no fair, two against one," Kin laughed demonically.

"When were you ever fair?"

"Point taken."

In a flash the two swordsmen collided, sparks dancing. Kin dodged a blast from Samus' canon and then blocked a swing from Marth. Both fought for dominance but neither gained any.

"I've been waiting for five long years…" Kin stated lowly. "Five years to kill you."

The prince frowned.

"So…I made sure it was perfect," the dark elf continued.

**_He's crazy._**

_Wasn't he your henchman?_

_ **Oh yeah. Hey numbskull! I'm in here too you know!**_

_He can't hear you._

_ **Worth trying.**_

Samus felt like something was wrong. Kin didn't seem to be worried at all, even though he was outnumbered…there was something…She turned suddenly, spotting an archer with an arrow ready to fire. Her heart sunk in horror as he released it.

"Marth! Move!" she yelled, racing forward.

Marth began to dodge to the side but Kin grabbed him instead.

**Curses…**

She stumbled and fell, knowing and hating that she couldn't do anything. Like in her dream. She had to watch as he fell and Kin laughed manically over his victory. Slowly she crawled forward with tears streaming down her face.

"No…she whispered, touching Marth's face fleetingly as her hands shook.

"Samus. Why don't you just give up on him? You could always come with me instead. Besides, he's dead. Arrow to the back," Kin grinned.

The blond remained silent for a few moments, her head bent in silent mourning.

"We were engaged…" she finally said softly.

"Oh, boo hoo."

She looked up, her blue eyes fierce.

"I love him! How _dare_ you take him away from me!" she screamed, grabbing his sword and standing. "_I'll kill you_."

Kin's smile faltered a bit.

"If you can."

With an outraged cry she sung the sword down, narrowly missing. They clashed over and over. She began to beat him down with raw strength and soon his smile vanished entirely.

Still sobbing the bounty hunter knocked the sword from his hands and raised her own above her head, making the final slash. Her opponent fell.

Samus let the sword slip from her hands as she sank to the blood stained ground. She knelt by Marth and rested her head on his chest.

He was gone…

* * *

Soon after the troops of the enemy began to flee without Kin to order them about. Lian watched as they scurried into their holes, his face solemn. Now, to take care of his Tor problem…

His friend was chasing after some of the soldiers and Lian hopped down from his perch on a rock and intercepted him.

"You-" Tor began, though Lian slammed his fist into his face and sent him sprawling backwards.

"Wakey, wakey," Lian muttered. "Hope I didn't Break your nose…"

Torin's eyes suddenly faded back into grey. His smile turned into a hard frown and he put his hand to his face.

"You might have…"

"Sorry, wasn't trying to. Feeling okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Um…your face."

Torin looked up. Black marks streaked across most of his visage almost like claw marks. He sighed.

"I know."

"So, you have less time now?"

"…Maybe a week."

"Ouch…"

The elf straightened himself and gazed across the battlefield.

"Lian…I've decided."

Lian stared at him seriously, frowning one of his rare frowns.

"What about Zae? (Was originally Zeia, but got changed) What am I supposed to tell her?!"

Torin winced at the mention of _her_.

"This is the only way. We both know that. If I…stick around it'll only end up bad."

"Fine then! I don't care what you do!"

They parted, Torin heading back to the partially destroyed camp and Lian making for the empty battlefield. He suddenly stopped.

"…Be careful Torin."

"I will."

* * *

Link held Samus as she cried, silently trying to comfort her as he also wept for the loss of Zelda. He hadn't been able to protect her…she'd died in his arms with a small smile as he called for her desperately.

Ellis stared stonily at the ground. Not only had she lost her brother, but…a single tear slipped down her face.

"Oh Roy…" she sobbed into her hands.

Ike bore a few cuts, but the loss of his friends had devastated him more. How had this happened? So many had died…

At that point Torin slowly walked in, not showing he felt anything for the dead. They all stared at his altered appearance, some wary due to his earlier behavior.

"Torin…you're still alive…" Link said hollowly.

The duel swordsman stared at the Hyrulian, something flickering behind his eyes.

"I can bring them back."

* * *

**D: Marth died...again! Such tragedy...but what does Torin have planned, and why is Lian so pissed off? Hopefully you'll find out next chapter.**

**To tell the truth, I've had this particular chapter finished for three weeks now. I was just so sad when hardly anyone reviewed :( Then they had that weird bug thing so when I finally did want to update I couldn't lol. I'm sorry for the wait to those of you who _did_ review.**

**Torin, this is not going to end well my friend...**

**Torin: -_-**

**Much thanks goes out to PlushieTiger, Mooncry, NinjaSheik, and Mars(eum) for reviewing, it means a lot to me *hugs and gives cookies***

**That was the least amount of reviews I've ever got on this story...four compared to the usual eight or nine :(**

**Please, please review! Maybe you saw what happened this last time when you didn't D: It really makes me happy when people do, but when you get a lot of reviews and then they suddenly stop it makes you wonder if your story suddenly sucks or something...**

-Silverfire113


	12. Life and Death

**Chapter Twelve**

Everyone stared at Torin blankly. Samus was the first to speak.

"That's impossible. Once someone's dead, they're dead; you can't just 'bring them back' or whatever," she said dully with a hint of anger.

Torin sighed almost like he was annoyed.

"You think it can't be done then?" he asked, red flashing in his eye.

"Like Samus said, you can't bring back the dead," Ellis replied.

The black haired man turned away.

"We'll see," he murmured. "We'll see."

* * *

Torin painted the last black marks on the ground, completing the circle of dark colored runes and lines. He looked up when Lian appeared as if out of nowhere.

"So, you're set on doing this?" his friend asked with downcast eyes.

"There is no other way."

"Do you want me to…say anything?"

"Say what you want. It won't matter," Torin replied, though he paused and reached down into one of his many pockets and produced his worn book. "…Give this to her for me. She should know why."

Lian carefully took the book and tucked it away. He then stepped forward and embraced Torin, patting him on the back once and then moving away.

"Adios bro."

"Later."

Torin watched as Lian walked off slowly and he actually smiled.

"_Heaven's divide, break forth and allow these souls to be rebound to mortality. Give them back the life they lost and will now gain,"_ he said clearly.

There was a bright flash of light.

* * *

Samus stared at the dull surroundings that she had gradually come to hate. Marth was dead. That fact hit her hard. If only she had tried harder…she could have saved him.

In a rage she blew a nearby rock to bits and watched as the pieces flew every which way. It was so wrong! Marth shouldn't have been the one to die! Another rock was vaporized.

"I would be careful or you might actually hit a person."

She looked up through her bangs to see Link walking towards her. His blue eyes were full of a deep sorrow the same as hers. It was amazing he was so calm.

"What do you think Torin meant?" he asked, coming to a stop by her side.

"…Who knows? I can never tell what exactly it is he's thinking," she replied.

They stood there in silence for a long while, simply staring at the dark grey sky. Nearby footsteps made both of them spin with weapons at the ready.

Link dropped his sword in surprise and Samus stood there with a stunned expression.

"…Zelda? I-Is that you?" Link asked, taking a step forward.

The Hyrulian princess gave a cry of joy as she ran forward and flung her arms around his neck. She cried into his shoulder as he held her. Samus watched them only for a second, her attention draw to the other two figures.

"Roy…Marth!" she exclaimed, happily, almost repeating Zelda's actions.

She stopped cold when she saw him carrying someone carefully.

"…Is that…Torin?" the bounty hunter whispered.

Marth nodded solemnly as he walked forward. Torin coughed once, a small smile on his face.

"You weren't lying…you brought them back…" Link stated.

"Yeah…"

"Why…why did you…"

"…I wanted to thank you all…"

Everyone watched him as he spoke.

"Even if you don't think so…you didn't…for the most part treat me differently, and that…"

He broke off, grey eye dulling.

"Torin? Hey, are you okay?" Roy asked. "Come on, talk to us man!"

The wind picked up and Marth stared in shock as he held nothing. It went silent.

"He's…he died bringing us back, didn't he?" Roy asked, voice shaking.

* * *

Samus giggled, kissing Marth gently on the cheek as he held her. Her simple white gown shimmered around her like moonlight and his black tunic contrasted like the night sky. The swordsman smiled down at her and twirled her around.

"Hey, get a room you two," Roy said sarcastically. "You only got married five minutes ago and now you're already all lovey-dovey."

"You were worse," Marth retorted with a smirk directed at the redhead.

"Now, now you two. I won't allow you to quarrel in front of the baby," Ellis said, holding the baby in one arm and Marth's tiara in the other. "So you two will be heading out now?" she asked absently.

"Yeah. I have to show Marth how everything works. He should be fine," Samus laughed.

"Make sure you come back and visit us sometime, okay?" Roy said, grinning.

"Of course. When we're not to busy killing aliens that is. We'll find the time somehow."

"Good. Marth, don't worry about anything here; we've got it handled. With our amazing victory I don't think we'll be bothered for a long while now."

"Yeah…" Marth said quietly, a bit of sadness entering his voice.

"…You're thinking about that mercenary, aren't you?"

The blunette nodded.

"I wish it hadn't turned out the way it did."

"He was happy. I could tell," Roy stated a he hugged Ellis.

"…I hope…"

* * *

Lian slowly walked up the old stone steps, dreading each time he had to place another foot forward. This would be hard. He sighed tiredly as he looked up at the looming oak doors.

_Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap!_ He though desperately to himself. _She'll kill me! Twice! No…more like ten times…_

Before he could turn back he found himself knocking on those ominous wooden doors. A young woman with raven black hair answered. Her beauty had always stunned him for a few seconds and this time was no different. Purple eyes watched him carefully, her perfectly mouth neutral as she stared.

"Lian."

"Zae…"

She peered around him as if expecting someone else to be standing there.

"…Where…where is he?"

"Zae I'm…I'm so sorry…"

"…No…No! You're lying! He can't be…He can't…Not Torin!" she almost screamed, tears beginning to mar her pretty face.

"He didn't want to hurt you Zae…"

"Why would he ever hurt me?! I-I loved him! And he…he…"

"Zae…we can see the future, you know that, right?"

She looked into his eyes.

"Torin…Torin say that he would kill you. He didn't want that."

"…You're lying."

Lian fished around in his pocket, pulling out Torin's book and placing it in her delicate hands.

"He wanted me to give this to you…"

She simply stared at the worn cover. After a few minutes she opened it and read, retreating back into the shadows of the building. Lian let himself in and wasn't surprised to see Zade sitting in a very unladylike manner on one of the gold statues that decorated the interior. She gave him a serious look.

"Lian, I am going to _skin you alive_," she hissed.

He shrugged, knowing she wouldn't follow through with her threat. Probably. He could hear Zae sobbing in the corner for her loved one.

"Would've ended badly anyway. We both know that," he replied airily.

"You do know that without Torin here out planet will die?"

"I know that better then anyone or anything," he snapped with malice.

She shrugged and stared at the dark ceiling.

"You need to find him."

"Don't worry; I will."

* * *

**Torin! D: Poor guy :( I'm so evil...It was a happy sad ending I guess...**

**Woo! The second long story that I've finished in my entire life! *dances***

**But, I'm really sad because only four people reviewed again D: ...Is my story _really_ that bad??? I don't know if I feel like writing the third book now...I probably won't since this storyline became so obviously boring...**

**Much thanks goes out to princesszelda111, iChocoLove, ElementUchihaMaster, and soul master 14 for reviewing. I tried to get this chapter done really soon just for you guys.**

**So, the third book depends on how many people actually review...please do because this is the last chapter of this particular story and I want to know how I did on this one.**

**If you want a preview for the possible next book, check out Ramuria's story "Showers Are Fun". She will be working with me if I decide to write the next book.  
**


	13. Preview

**Guess what?!**

**I've decided to write the third book because so many people reviewed! Thanks much guys! You will now get to read about Marth and Samus kicking alien butt lol**

**I was going to use the characters mentioned in the end of the last chapter in the plot but I don't know if I will.**

**Also, someone said I shouldn't write for reviews. Just clarifying on that; I don't. I just think that if no one is going to read something, you shouldn't write it. It's really hard for me to finish something I start and I'm amazed that I've finished these two stories. It wouldn't have happened without eneryone's support.**

**Okay, I'm going to add a bit of a preview to this story. It's basically taking the plan laid out by my buddy Ramuria (she says hi) and converting it a bit to fit with the setting and timeframe.**

**No, I have never played Fire Emblem (I want to) and have never played Metroid, though I have read the Metroid comic so I know Samus' character pretty well. I know hardly anything about that aliens that she fights except that some are called space pirates and Ridley is one of her main enemies...yadayada...  
**

**Ramuria: I don't get it...people review for Silver but not on my story?! ...**

**

* * *

Preview**

Warm water rained don on Samus as she rinsed shampoo out of her golden hair. She enjoyed every minute of warmth. Recently her job had been busy what with all the space pirates popping up everywhere and she was glad to finally get a break. A song escaped her as she washed.

The door to the bathroom _wished_ open and she smiled absently.

"Who's there?" she asked with a laugh.

"Oh, I don't know. There are only a couple _hundred_ people on this small spaceship for two," someone said sarcastically.

She opened the shower door a bit to peer out at her blue haired husband. He had his back to her as he rumaged though the white cabinet above the mirror.

"Haha Marth. What're you looking for?" she asked as she scrubbed at her legs.

"I can't find the toothpaste again...did one of those aliens you picked up a yesterday eat it?"

She sighed and stepped out of the shower, reaching up to the top of the cabinet and produced the tube of toothpaste.

"Ah...that's where it went," he laughed, taking it from her.

He placed a kiss on her check and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Hmm...this is compromising..." Samus murmured as she returned the kiss.

"What is?"

"You're such a perv," the bounty hunter laughed as she ruffled his hair and stepped backwards.

He raised an eyebrow.

"You're my wife. It's not like I haven't seen you-"

Samus laughed loudly and pulled him into the small shower with her, kissing him again as the water soaked them. Marth smiled.

"You're clothes are getting wet," Samus commented.

"...That _is_ annoying..."

* * *

**Ramuria: Now I get thanks for writing a preview? :)**

**Silver: A huh...**

**Please tell us what you think of Ram's little preview. Look forward to the probably last book in this series thingy. Yays!  
**


	14. IT'S OUT! THE SEQUEL!

**IIIIIIt's OUT! The last book in the trilogy has been started! WOO! For those of you who care...lol**

**It be called "Break"**

**Please read it and review :)  
**


End file.
